What The Fuck?
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: Taewoon mendadak menjadi buronan warga Korea dan para Fans karena kesalahpahaman yang dibuat media yang menyatakan dia telah menculik seorang idol. Pelarian menegangkan bersama artis yang sebenarnya ia coba lindungi itu akhirnya harus membuatnya menjadi bodyguard idol yang menurutnya lemah dan menyebalkan. TaeMin FF SPEED FF
1. Accident

Tittle : What The Fuck?.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : TaeMin.

Cast : Woo Taewoon, Woo Jiho (Zico Block B), Choi Sungmin.

Author : Skinner Woo.

Disclaimer : Core Contents Media Ent, 7 Seasons Ent.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnRjusaeyoo, Support SPEED FFjusaeyooo!

Chapter 1 : Accident.

KLAANG!

" Ini membosankan!." Gerutu seorang laki-laki sambil melemparkan kaleng soda yang baru saja ia habiskan sambil menonton TV.

Dia terus mengganti _channel_ TV yang terus memutar acara-acara tentang_ Idol_ Korea bernama Choi Sungmin, artis yang sangat berbakat di usianya yang masih muda. Sudah seharian ini dia menonton TV.

" Haish! Apa yang menarik dari _Idol_-_Idol_ itu? Mereka seperti badut penghibur saja." Gerutunya tanpa melihat acara itu meski hanya sebentar saja. Ia terus mengganti _channel _hingga ia berhenti pada tayangan pertandingan _baseball_.

" _Hyung_!." Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari luar kamar. " _Hyung_! _Ya_! Taewoon _hyung sekki_!. _Ppalli nawa_!." Seru orang itu lagi.

_Namja_ bernama Taewoon itu terlihat kesal , dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya melempar _remote_ TV dengan kasar, lalu ia segera membuka pintu.

" _Shikkeureo_!." Kesalnya.

" _Hyung_! Sekarang giliranmu untuk belanja makan malam. _Ppalliwa_, _nan neomu baegeopa_!." Rengek adiknya.

" Aish! Jiho-_ya_, kau mengganggu sekali!." Kesal Taewoon.

" Jangan curang! Aku sudah belanja makan malam 3 kali, sekarang gantian kau yang beli _hyung_." Kata Jiho.

" Ck! _Geurae_! _Nan kkalkae_!." Kesal Taewoon sambil meninggalkan Jiho.

" Jangan lupa belikan aku dakgalbi! Dan jangan yang pedas!." Sahut Jiho.

" _Ara_!." Kesal Taewoon.

Jiho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah kakaknya yang kasar dan keras itu, terkadang Jiho merasa Taewoon itu sangat bisa diandalkan ketika melindungi dia dan keluarganya, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Taewoon sangat menyebalkan sehari-harinya.

Setelah itu Jiho segera kembali berkutat menonton TV.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu seorang laki-laki paruh baya terlihat begitu kebingungan, dia seperti mencari seseorang yang amat penting, ekspresinya terlihat seperti dia baru saja kehilangan semua harta dan rumahnya. Dilihatnya kembali lewat jendela, begitu banyak _pers_ dan reporter diluar.

" _Eottohkaji_… ayolah! Angkat telfonmu! Kau ada dimana?." Gumamnya khawatir, dia terus menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

" _Hyung_! Sungmin _eoddie_? Dia sudah ditunggu banyak orang diluar!." Kata seseorang yang baru saja menghambur masuk dengan panik, sepertinya dia salah satu kru dari laki-laki yang kebingungan ini.

" _Mollaseo_!." Katanya dengan nada lebih panik dari yang tadi.

" _Molla_? Kau _manager_nya _hyung_, mana bisa kau tidak tau?."

" Sudah 2 jam yang lalu dia tidak kembali. Dia bilang dia keluar dengan supirnya, dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali." Kata si _manager_.

" _Mwo_! Kita harus segera menemukannya! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?."

" Aku tau! Jangan buat aku semakin ketakutan bodoh!. Aku sedang menelfon supir itu, tapi telfonnya tidak aktif juga!."

" Memangnya Sungmin tadi bilang dia pergi kemana?." Tanya laki-laki itu.

" Dia bilang dia ingin membeli sesuatu diluar, dia pergi lewat pintu gedung belakang tadi. Aku tidak tau jelasnya dia ingin membeli apa dan pergi kemana, dia bilang dia tidak akan pergi lebih dari 30 menit." Kata si _manager_.

" Baiklah _hyung_, ayo ikut aku mencarinya, aku ada mobil di belakang." Kata si laki-laki itu.

" _Kajja_."

Mereka berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu belakang gedung. Ketika mereka keluar ternyata disana juga ada beberapa reporter yang sengaja menunggu Sungmin. Reporter itu segera menyerbu si _manager_ dan laki-laki kru itu, menanyakan dimana Sungmin, karena sudah lama sekali mereka menunggu tapi yang ditunggu tak juga keluar, padahal acara yang ada di gedung itu sudah selesai 2 setengah jam yang lalu.

" _Hyung_! _Ppalli_!." Seru si kru mencoba untuk menarik si _manager_ dari kerumunan reporter. Tiba-tiba ponsel _manager _itu berdering. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan dilihatnya nomor si supir mobil yang bersama Sungmin.

" _Ya_! _neo eodisseo_? Sungmin _eoddie_?!." Seru si _manager_ berapi-api, selain karena berdesakan dengan _pers_, dia juga kesal karena Sungmin belum kembali.

[[ Maaf, kurasa aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Sungmin sekarang ini.]] kata si supir.

" _Ya_! apa maksudmu!." Kata si _manager _yang makin tidak sabar.

[[ Yang pasti terimakasih sudah merekrutku menjadi supir pribadi Sungmin. Sungguh sulit membawanya lari. Jika kau ingin dia kembali, kau harus menyerahkan beberapa uang pada kami.]] Kata si supir itu.

" _Mwoya_! _Ya sekki_! Berani-beraninya kau menculik Sungmin!." Seru si _manager_ yang marah sekaligus terkejut. Rasanya memang seperti harta dan rumahnya benar-benar di rampok orang. Sungmin adalah _Idol_ yang sudah mulai dicari-cari media, apalagi Sungmin adalah aset berharga.

[[ … _hyuung_! Tolong aku!.]] Terdengar suara Sungmin yang terdengar berteriak disana.

" _Ya_! _sekki_! Katakan kemana kau membawa Sungmin!." Seru si _manager_ lagi. Tak ada jawaban, hanya beberapa suara yang terdengar mereka sedang mencoba untuk menahan Sungmin yang mencoba meloloskan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian sambungan telfon itu terputus.

" Anda manager Choi Sungmin kan? Dimana Sungmin? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungmin?."

" Siapa yang menculik Sungmin?."

_Manager_ itu baru sadar, dia sudah bicara sangat keras di tengah-tengah _pers_ bahwa Sungmin telah diculik. Dengan cepat semua reporter menyiarkan bertia tentang Choi Sungmin yang diculik. _Manager_ itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini, dia segera masuk ke mobil dan mencari kemana Sungmin dibawa.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjumma_! Apa Dakgalbinya masih ada?." Tanya Taewoon yang mampir untuk membelikan pesanan adiknya.

" Oh! Jiho-_ya _kau datang lagi? Tumben kau memesan Kimbap, biasanya kau memesan dakgalbi." Kata _Ahjumma_ itu ramah.

Taewoon sangat membenci _ahjumma _itu, karena dia sedikit tuli, dan sedikit tidak melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata. " Dakgalbi _ahjumma!_ Bukan Kimbap!." Seru Taewoon tidak sabar.

" Bibimbap?." Tanya si _ahjumma_ sedikit bingung.

" **DAK**!-**GAL**!-**BI**!. _**AHJUMMA**_! **DAKGALBI**!." Kata Taewoon sambil berteriak di dekat telinga _ahjumma_ itu.

" Oh.. _arasseo_.. Dakgalbi ya? aku selalu tau makanan kesukaanmu Jiho-_ya_…" kata _ahjumma_ sambil manggut-manggut dan tersenyum senang, seolah teriakan Taewoon bernada normal seperti biasa.

" _Dafukk_! Aku benar-benar tidak akan beli di sini lagi… Lagipula aku ini Taewoon, bukan Jiho. Berapa tahun sih kita sering beli disini, dia tetap salah memanggilku dan Jiho?." Gerutu Taewoon dongkol pada si _ahjumma_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian _ahjumma_ itu memberikan Dakgalbi pada Taewoon. Dan Taewoon segera pulang karena dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melanjutkan kembali menonton pertandingan _baseball_ di rumah.

" Kenapa _ahjumma_ itu tidak menyuruh anak perempuannya saja yang mengurus toko? Dia sudah mulai menua… membuat para pembeli jadi kesal saja." Kata Taewoon yang masih kesal dengan ketulian _ahjumma_ itu.

Diperjalanan pulang, Taewoon melewati sebuah gedung olahraga yang sudah tidak dipakai. Dia melihat lapangan basket yang terletak di depan gedung itu sudah tidak terawat lagi.

" Hmm.. sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bermain basket lagi? Jadi ingin kembali ke masa sekolah dulu." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia amat menyukai basket.

Lalu dia melihat ada bola basket yang tertinggal di sana. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar, sekaligus mencoba, apakah dia masih bisa bermain basket sebaik dulu yang selalu mendapatkan juara setiap pertandingan.

Saat dia hampir sampai ke lapangan itu, dia melihat seorang remaja sedang berteriak sambil berlari keluar dari gedung itu. Taewoon memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi. Tak jauh di belakang anak itu ada beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Taewoon masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, karena dia masih tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

_Namja _itu terlihat sudah tidak bertenaga untuk berlari lebih kencang saat orang-orang itu menyusulnya, detik berikutnya orang-orang itu berhasil menggapai namja itu dan mencoba menarik namja itu kembali ke gedung itu.

" _Ya_! lepaskan akuu!." Seru _namja_ itu yang terus saja berontak. Salah satu dari mereka memukuli _namja_ itu dengan keras.

Taewoon masih belum sadar dengan keadaan _namja _itu. Dia mengira sekumpulan preman sedang memukuli anak manja dan memeras uang anak itu. Tapi semakin lama Taewoon tau mereka sedang tidak memeras anak orang kaya. Karena dari cara mereka terlihat berbeda dari memalak seorang anak orang kaya. Mungkin karena Taewoon juga pernah melakukan hal itu ketika dia masih sekolah dulu.

" Terlalu berlebihan jika hanya untuk memalak." Gumam Taewoon yang masih asyik menonton _namja_ itu dipukuli, karena dia sendiri bukan orang yang terlalu peduli pada orang lain.

" Tolong aku!." Seru _namja_ itu. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu saat itu. Taewoon bisa merasakan tatapan memohon dari _namja_ itu. Tiba-tiba seperti ada dorongan yang muncul, Taewoon segeraa berlari menuju mereka.

" _Ya_!." seru Taewoon yang masih menggenggam keresek berisi makan malamnya dan Jiho.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak itu? Mem_bully_ orang lain adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan secara berlebihan." Kata Taewoon.

" _Ya_! jangan ikut campur!." Seru salah satu dari mereka.

" Aku ingin tau, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Apa kalian sedang memalak anak orang kaya? Jika dia tidak memberika uangnya, maka cari anak lain saja." Kata Taewoon.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan menghampiri Taewoon.

BUAAGH!

Taewoon terkejut ketika dia mendapat pukulan dari orang itu tepat di pipi kanannya.

" Kubilang jangan ikut cam—"

BUUAAGHH!

Taewoon langsung membalas pukulan orang itu lebih keras. " Kau kira aku ini anak kampung yang bisa seenaknya kalian pukuli, hah?!." Kesal Taewoon.

Satu orang dari mereka segera berlari kearah Taewoon untuk membantu temannya yang baru saja kena pukulan balasan dari Taewoon, dan mereka segera menghabisi Taewoon, karena mereka tidak ingin ada yang tau mereka sedang menculik seorang artis.

Taewoon yang memang duluanya adalah preman, masih belum lupa cara berkelahi. Taewoon segera menghajar kedua orang itu. Disisi lain, sambil menunggu 2 orang penculik itu menghajar Taewoon, 2 orang lainnya kembali menyeret Sungmin untuk masuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

" _Ya_! lepaskan aku! _Yaa_!." Seru si artis bernama Sungmin itu.

" Ck! Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan!." Seru si penculik yang tadi menjabat sebagai supir baru Sungmin.

Karena Sungmin terus saja melawan, mereka dengan marah memukuli Sugmin hingga babak belur.

" Tolong akuu!." Seru Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga, berharap ada orang lain yang datang untuk menolongnya.

Taewoon yang melihat Sungmin sudah tak lagi bisa melawan, dia segera memukuli 2 orang di depannya dengan cepat, dan segera menyusul ke tempat Sungmin.

Satu dari mereka segera menghalangi langkah Taewoon, dan si supir itu memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke mobil untuk pindah ke tempat lain, sebelum mereka semua ketahuan menculik artis.

Sungmin masih belum menyerah, dia mencakar tanah dan berpegangan pada apa saja yang ia raih agar si supir jahat itu tidak membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Buku-buku jarinya terluka, tapi rasa sakit itu belum dirasakan Sungmin karena dia masih dalam keadaan takut dan panik jika dia akan dibawa supir ini lagi.

Taewoon segera menyambar si supir itu dan memukulinya setelah menjatuhkan penculik sebelumnya.

Dikejauhan terlihat mobil si laki-laki kru yang mencari-cari Sungmin. Si _manager _dengan cepat melihat Sungmin yang sedang berjuang untuk kabur dari penculik.

" _Palliwa_! Itu dia, Sungmin ada disana! Kita harus sampai disana sebelum reporter mendahului." Kata si _manager_ tidak sabar, sambil sekali memukul bahu si laki-laki kru karena kurang cepat ketika mengemudi. Sepeninggalan mereka dari gedung acara, para reporter segera mengikuti kemana arah mobil mereka pergi, dikarenakan mulut si _manager_ yang keceplosan mengatakan Sungmin sudah diculik.

Sungmin menyadari ada mobil reporter yang mengarah ke tempatnya. Dia tidak ingin reporter itu tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dan Sungmin juga tidak mengenali mobil si laki-laki kru itu berisi _manager_ yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dengan susah payah. " Tolong kemudikan mobil ini. Kita harus pergi." Kata Sungmin pada Taewoon.

Sedangkan Taewoon tidak paham dengan perintah Sungmin. " Tapi—"

" _Palli_! Para reporter bisa menemukan kita! Kau tidak ingin masuk televisi karena berita penculikan kan? Percayalah padaku." Kata Sungmin.

Sedangkan Taewoon yang merasa didesak dengan keadaan, karena dia sendiri juga melihat berbondong-bondong mobil reporter mengarah ke tempatnya. Taewoon segera masuk ke mobil dan tancap gas pergi darisana.

" Hey! Kemana kita akan pergi?." Tanya Taewoon panik kepada Sungmin.

" Kemana saja, asalkan mereka tidak lagi mengikuti kita." Kata Sungmin.

" Memangnya apa yang reporter itu inginkan? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Kata Taewoon tidak terima.

" Kurasa mereka tau ada penculikan." Kata Sungmin.

" Siapa yang diculik?!." Seru Taewoon gemas, karena hanya dia yang sejak awal tidak tau keadaan dan masalahnya.

" Aku diculik!." Seru Sungmin yang juga panik.

" Hah? Diculik? Memangnya apa peduli reporter jika ada anak kampung yang diculik?." Tanya Taewoon tidak paham.

Sungmin baru menyadari jika Taewoon sepertinya tidak mengenali siapa dirinya.

" Kemudikan saja mobilnya! Ke tempat yang aman! Kau harus bisa lolos dari mereka." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon menghela nafas kesal, dia mengganti perseneling dan menambah kecepatan, menghindari mobil-mobil reporter yang mengejarnya. Sungmin sedikit terombang-ambing di tempat duduknya karena Taewoon mengemudikan mobil dengan sangat urakan.

" Hey! Apa kau mencoba membunuh kita berdua? Kau bisa mengemudikan mobil kan?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Haha! Ini menyenangkan! Kau meremehkanku anak kecil. Sudah lama aku tidak mengemudikan mobil seperti ini." Kata Taewoon senang.

" _Ya_! hati-hati!." Seru Sungmin takut.

" Ngomong-ngoomong, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana ya? apa kau salah satu saudara _ahjumma_ tuli yang jual makanan itu?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Bukan!." Jawab Sungmin yang masih terfokus pada jalan, sedangkan Taewoon terlihat tenang saja menghindari banyak hal di jalan.

" Lalu dimana aku pernah melihatmu?." Gumam Taewoon. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkat ponselnya. Panggilan masuk dari Jiho.

[[ _Hyung_! Kau dimana?.]] Tanya Jiho.

" Aku sedang sibuk Jiho. Ada apa menelfon?." Tanya Taewoon yang merasa terganggu.

[[ Aku Tanya, kau sedang ada dimana? Diperjalanan pulang dari membeli makanan kan?.]] Tanya Jiho memastikan.

" Ya kurasa begitu. Ada sedikit gangguan." Kata Taewoon, sambil mengganti perseneling dengan cepat ketika dia berbelok di tikungan, dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin berteriak panik.

[[ _Hyung_! Apa kau tau aku sedang nonton TV sekarang—]]

" Jiho-_ya_! Aku tidak peduli kau mau nonton TV atau film porno! Jika ada sesuatu yang penting cepat katakan!." Kesal Taewoon.

[[ Apa kau tau, aku melihatmu masuk TV _hyung_!. ]] Kata Jiho.

" Hah! Bagaimana bisa aku masuk TV?." Tanya Taewoon tidak paham.

[[ Aku juga kaget. Tersiar fotomu sedang membawa artis ternama bernama Choi Sungmin. Dan reporter sekarang sedang mengejarmu! Sepertinya polisi juga akan dikerahkan.]] Kata Jiho.

Taewoon langsung menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan cengo. Dia baru ingat dia pernah melihat Sungmin di televisi, salah satu artis yang selalu ia cerca sambil mengganti _channel_ TV.

" Jiho-_ya_, kau yakin itu sedang tersiar di televisi sekarang?." Tanya Taewoon.

[[ Iya _hyung_! Aku tidak bohong! Ini menjadi berita heboh! Semua _channel _sedang menayangkan berita ini.]] Kata Jiho.

" Jiho-_ya_…" panggil Taewoon.

[[ _Nde hyung_? Cepatlah pulang, kau dimana?.]] Tanya Jiho.

" Sepertinya aku pulang terlambat, belilah makan malam sendiri. Aku harus mengurus masalah lain." Kata Taewoon.

[[ Jadi benar, kau menculik artis itu _hyung_? Kau kurang kerjaan sekali? Sejak kapan _eomma_ mengajarimu menculik orang? Pulangkan dia secepatnya dan minta maaf pada keluarganya.]] Kata Jiho.

" _Aniya_! Aku tidak menculiknya bodoh! Itu salah paham! Aku sedang menyelamatkannya sekarang ini! Untuk apa aku menculiknya?." Kata Taewoon kesal.

[[ Oh! Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan masalahnya. Dan cepat pulang.]]

" Cih! Gampang sekali kau bicara." Sambar Taewoon.

[[ _Hyung_! Walaupun kau itu menyebalkan, kau tetap abangku. Aku tidak pernah khawatir tiap kau ada masalah. Karena kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.]] Kata Jiho santai.

" Nyawaku jadi taruhannya bodoh!."

[[ Haish… salah sendiri kau dapat masalah. Kau lahir saja sudah jadi masalah.]] Ejek Jiho.

" _Ya_! _neo sekki_!. Tunggu saat aku kembali nanti ya!." kesal Taewoon.

" _Ya_! ini bukan saatnya kau ngobrol seperti itu!." Sela Sungmin yang masih panik karena Taewoon mengemudikan mobil dengan kencang tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

" Jiho-_ya_! Sudah aku harus tutup telfonnya." Kata Taewoon lalu segera menutup telfonnya.

" Hey! Kau!." Kata Taewoon.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau artis hah?! Pantas saja reporter itu terus mengikuti kita!." Kata Taewoon.

" Kukira kau sudah tau. Memangnya kau tidak pernah nonton TV?." Sahut Sungmin.

" Kukira kau anak orang kaya yang sedang dipalak preman." Kata Taewoon.

" Segitunyakah pemikiranmu tadi? Sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus menyelamatkan diri dari reporter itu." Kata Sungmin.

Setelah berkendara atara hidup dan mati, akhirnya Taewoon berhasil keluar dari kejaran para reporter itu. Taewoon menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah bengkel bekas yang tertutupi dengan tumpukan ban dan besi-besi mobil yang sudah dibuang.

" Haaaahhh… akhirnya bisa keluar dari kejaran mereka…" kata Taewoon.

Dilihatnya Sungmin mengaduh menahan sakit di lengan kirinya. " Hey! Kau tidak apa?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Aku tidak bisa merasakan lenganku…" kata Sungmin pelan.

" Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Mereka memukulku terlalu keras tadi." Kata Sungmin mencoba untuk tenang. Setelah ketegangan tadi, barulah terasa sekujur tubuhnya kesakitan karena terkena pukulan saat mencoba kabur.

Taewoon mencoba mencari P3K di mobil itu. Dan karena dia payah, dia tidak bisa melakukan pertolongan apapun pada Sungmin, karena dia tidak ahli dalam hal seperti itu.

" Bagaimana dengan alkohol? Kau tau cara pemakaiannya? Apa ini bisa diminum?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Sudahlah. Ini percuma. Aku harus menghubungi _manager_ku." Kata Sungmin. " Pinjamkan ponselmu padaku." Pinta Sungmin.

Taewoon segera meminjamkan ponsel miliknya pada Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin menghubungi _manager_nya itu.

" _Hyung_! _Ppaliwa_, aku harus ke rumah sakit…" kata Sungmin yang terdengar oleh Taewoon disela percakapannya di sambungan telefon.

" _Aniya_, dia yang menolongku _hyung_. Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang jemput aku…" kata Sungmin.

Setelah bicara agak lama, Sungmin mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Taewoon.

" Kau harus jelaskan semua pada reporter itu bahwa aku tidak menculikmu." Kata Taewoon.

" Aku tau. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Terimakasih." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara perut Sungmin yang kelaparan.

" Kau lapar?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin mengangguk malu. Taewoon melihat keresek belanjaannya tadi yang masih sempat ia bawa-bawa sejak perkelahiannya dengan para penculik itu. " Ini ada makanan. Kau mau dakgalbi?." Tanya Taewoon.

" _Nde_…"

Taewoon segera membantu Sungmin untuk makan, karena Sungmin sangat kesulitan karena sepertinya lengan kirinya patah. " Ya ampun! Pedas sekali!." Kata Sungmin.

" J_injjayo_? Haish… sudah tuli, _ahjumma_ itu juga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pedas dan mana yang tidak…" kata Taewoon. " Orang yang menjualnya sedikit menyebalkan. Sepertinya dia salah memberi yang pedas tadi." Kata Taewoon.

" _Gwaenchana_. Akan kumakan kok." Kata Sungmin.

." Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Tapi saat Taewoon menolongnya, dia seperti mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan.

" Aku dibawa lari oleh supir pribadiku yang ternyata seorang penjahat." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon tertawa kecil. " _Mwoyanikka_? Kau diculik oleh supirmu sendiri?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Sungguh, aku memang diculik tadi. Jika tidak ada kau, entah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku sekarang." Kata Taewoon.

" Kau laki-laki. Kau harus bisa membela dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana jika ada anggota keluarga yang harus kau lindungi?." Tanya Taewoon dengan nada serius.

Sungmin terdiam. " Kau harus berani. Apapun situasinya, meski harus menerjang api, kau harus berani." Kata Taewoon.

" Itu terlalu berlebihan." Sahut Sungmmin.

Taewoon memandangnya dengan serius. " Aku benar-benar melakukannya saat umurku 10 tahun. Mencoba menyelamatkann ayahku disana." Kata Taewoon sambil menunjuk bengkel tua di depan mereka.

Sungminn terlihat terkejut. " _Jinjjayo_?."

" _Nde_. Tapi aku tetap kehilangan ayahku saat itu. Ayah menghabiskan banyak waktunya disini. Setelah kebakaran di bengkel saat itu, suatu keajaiban aku juga selamat. Setelah itu aku merasa aku harus menjadi pemberani untuk melindungi keluargaku, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Kata Taewoon.

" Maaf soal itu. Kau benar-benar pemberani." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dia kembali memandang kearah bengkel itu. " Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini." Kata Taewoon. " Aku belajar banyak dari ayahku, dia juga yang mengajariku mengemudikan mobil, dan aku mendapatkan luka tabrakan pertama tak jauh dari sini. Aku belum memiliki SIM saat itu, dan mobil ayahku rusak parah. Sambil dibalut perban aku tertawa ketika ketahuan oleh ayah saat dia menemuiku di rumah sakit. Tapi dia tidak mau memarahiku, dia membiarkanku untuk belajar dari kesalahan, dengan begitu aku akan tau dengan baik mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Kata Taewoon sambil tertawa bangga, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Taewoon tidak percaya.

" Memiliki ayah se-keren dia adalah keberuntungan bagiku." Kata Taewoon.

" Entah kata apa yang harus kugambarkan untuk orang sepertimu." Kata Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah mobil si _manager_. Dan dengan cepat _manager _itu membuka pintu mobil untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin. " Sungmin-_ah_! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau tau kau melakukan hal yang ceroboh?! Bagaimana jika kau tidak selamat?! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir!. Katakan apa kau terluka?." Kata si _manager_ sambil melihat apakah Sungmin mendapat luka.

" _Hyung_! _Hajiiima_… jangan pegang aku seperti itu! Kau membuatku kesakitan!." Kata Sungmin.

" Ayo kita kerumah sakit!." Kata si _manager_. " Dan kau juga harus ikut." Lanjut si manager pada Taewoon.

" Untuk apa? Aku harus pulang. _Ya_!_ Idol_! Aku sudah menolongmu, jadi katakan saja aku tidak bersalah, selesaikan?." Kata Taewoon.

" Ini tidak semudah itu." Kata Sungmin.

" Benar, jika kau pulang sekarang, entah berapa reporter yang akan terus datang padamu, dan _fans_ Sungmin mengganggu hidupmu. Jadi ikutlah bersama kami hingga masalah ini selesai." Kata manger itu.

" _Mwo_! Aku tidak ingin kerepotan karena hal ini lagi. Lagipula harusnya aku tidak terbawa-bawa sampai ke media." Kata Taewoon tidak terima.

" Semua akan berakhir setelah Sungmin mendapat wawancara. Maka kau akan terbebas dari tuduhan masyarakat. Percayalah padaku, _fans_ Sungmin bisa jauh lebih kejam dari hukuman mati." Kata si _Manager_.

" Tapi—"

" Aku tidak ingin media menganggu keluargamu, dan menyeret mereka pada masalah-masalah yang dibuat-buat oleh _pers_." Sahut si _manager_ yang membuat Taewoon tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat semua membantu Sungmin ke dalam rumah sakit, seperti menyambut seorang raja yang sedang sakit, dan harus segera ditangani.

" Aku saja yang luka parah saat tabrakan pertamaku tidak terlalu ditangani dengan serius, sedangkan dia yang hanya lecet-lecet bisa sampai menghebohkan satu rumah sakit?." Gumam Taewoon sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

" _Ya_! _neo_!." Tiba-tiba si _manager_ memanggil Taewoon.

" _Mwo_?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Sebaiknya setelah Sungmin selesai ditangani, kau segera masuk ke ruangannya. Kau harus menjaganya." Kata si manager.

" Eh? Untuk apa aku menjaga anak yang sudah dewasa?." Tanya Taewoon tidak mau.

" _Ya_! dalam hitungan jam, para reporter itu pasti akan menemukan rumah sakit ini. Dan jika mereka melihatmu, kau bisa dalam musibah. Jadi kau harus mengikuti apa yang kukatakan padamu."

" Tapi aku tidak suka diatur-atur!." Kesal Taewoon.

" Jika kau ingin hidup sengsara karena _pers_, aku dengan senang hati mempersilahkanmu! Aku ini sedang ingin menolongmu! Jika saja kau tidak ada, Sungmin pasti sudah bersama orang jahat itu! Bagaimanapun aku juga berhutang budi padamu, jadi aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini merusak kehidupanmu." Kata si manager kesal.

" Apa serumit itu?." Tanya Taewoon tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba si _manager_ itu memberikan ponselnya pada Taewoon. " Lihatlah! Twitter, Facebook, dan semua _social media _dari para _fans_ hingga semua penonton televisi sedang mencarimu. Fotomu terpasang di setiap layar televisi di Korea, dan di luar negeri. Para _Fans _sampai ingin mencarimu juga. Aku sudah mengatakan pada polisi bahwa kau bukan penjahatnya, tapi untuk semua _fans _dan _pers _tidak akan berhenti sampai Sungmin sendiri mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bersalah." Kata si manager.

Taewoon melihat semua berita-berita yang tersiar itu dengan terkejut. " _Jinjja_… ini benar-benar mengerikan." Komentar Taewoon.

" Karena itu. Menurutlah padaku." Kata si _manager_ itu.

Taewoon mengehela nafas panjang. " _Arasseo_." Sahut Taewoon tidak ikhlas.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya si _manager_ menyuruh Taewoon untuk masuk menemui Sungmin.

Dilihatnya lengan kiri Sungmin sudah terbungkus rapi dengan perban, bahkan wajah Sungmin juga ada yang tertutupi oleh perban. Taewoon sedikit kesal melihat Sungmin yang menurutnya lemah sekali.

" Haish… bagaimana bisa niat baikku malah menjerumuskanku pada masalah sebesar ini?." Gerutu Taewoon sambil menutup pintu sembarangan, membuat Sungmin terbangun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, lalu sedikit bangkit untuk duduk. " .. Hey…" sapa Sungmin pelan, sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Yo!." Sahut Taewoon sambil menarik kursi ke sebelah Sungmin dan duduk disana. " Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Kata Taewoon asal.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. " Maaf…" kata Sungmin.

" Aku jauh lebih parah darimu dulu." Gerutu Taewoon.

" Aku tidak akan bisa sekuat dirimu." Kata Sungmin.

" Berhentilah untuk selalu ditolong." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. " Aku mengerti, aku juga pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi di dunia seperti ini aku tidak dibiarkan menolak. Satu-satunya hal yang kubisa hanya menguatkan diriku sendiri." Kata Sungmin.

" Aku memang tidak tau seperti apa duniamu, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu.  
>" kata Taewoon.<p>

" Kau hanya tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini." Kata Sungmin.

" Terserahlah…" sahut Taewoon.

" Apa kau sudah makan?." Tanya Sungmin.

Barulah Taewoon sadar, dia belum makan sama sekali sejak dia meninggalkan rumah. Terakhir, dia memberikan makanannya pada Sungmin tadi.

" Sudah." Sahut Taewoon yang mencoba untuk tidak manja.

" Syukurlah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu mintalah pada _manager hyung_, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menyediakan semua kebutuhanmu." Kata Sungmin.

" Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!. Tidur sana!." Sambar Taewoon.

Sungmin hanya membalas Taewoon dengan senyum kecil. Dia tidak bisa tertawa terlalu keras, karena perutnya memar karena pukulan. Mencoba duduk saja dia harus berusaha menahan nyeri itu.

" _Arasseo_."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Taewoon terbangun agak siang. Dia menguap lebar sekali, seolah tidak memikirkan etika-etika yang seharusnya ia lakukan ketika dia tidak berada di tempat privasi seperti di rumah. Dia mengucek matanya sejenak, lalu dilihatnya Sungmin sudah terbangun, dia sedang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_.

" Sudah jam 9 ya?." gumam Taewoon saat melihat jam dinding.

" Kau sudah bangun?." Kata Sungmin sambil melepas _earphone_-nya.

" Memang yang kau lihat apa? Jelas aku suidah bangun." Sambar Taewoon ketus dengan nada tidak pedulinya. Dia berjalan ke jendela dan mengintip keluar. Dan dia terkejut melihat banyaknya reporter yang berjubel dibawah sana. Taewoon segera menoleh kearah Sungmin.

" Hey! Sepagi ini para reporter itu sudah ada di bawah?." Tanya Taewoon kaget.

"_ Jinjjayo_?." Sahut Sungmin.

" Lihatlah! Mereka seperti mau berperang saja." Kata Taewoon.

" Bagaimana ini? Aku masih belum bisa melakukan wawancara dengan keadaan seperti ini…" kata Sungmin khawatir.

" Apa kau tidak bisa katakan saja pada mereka dengan baik-baik?."

" Jangan, jika mereka melihat keadaanku seperti ini, akan makin membuat kesalahpahaman pada _fans_, mereka bisa saja makin dendam padamu. Terkadang reporter masih saja mengubah cerita yang sebenarnya agar masalah terus saja tidak selesai." Kata Sungmin.

" Haish! Lalu harus seperti apa? Ini itu semua tetap saja salah!." Gerutu Taewoon.

" Aku harus menghubungi _manager hyung_." Kata Sungmin sambil segera mengirim pesan pada _manager_nya.

Tak lama kemudian si _manager_ menelfon Sungmin, terdengar suara riuh disekitar si _manager_. " _Hyung_?."

[[ Sungmin-_ah_, apa memungkinkan jika kau pulang ke _dorm_ sekarang?.]] Tanya si manager.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

[[ Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku bisa menahan mereka diluar sini. Mereka memaksa masuk untuk mewawancaraimu!.]] kata si _manager_ yang terdengar sangat kepayahan.

" Aku tidak yakin _hyung_, apa tidak apa jika aku pulang sekarang?." Tanya Sungmin.

[[ Aku akan menyuruh seorang suster untuk membantumu. Kau bisa melanjutkan untuk dirawat di rumah nanti.]]

" Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk keluar?." Tanya Sungmin.

Terdengar si _manager_ yang bingung dan berfikir keras. " Suruh Taewoon menjagamu, dia harus jadi _bodyguard_-mu apapun yang terjadi! aku sudah siapkan mobil di parkiran bawah, kau bisa kesana dengan _lift_. Mobil pribadiku tidak akan dikenali oleh reporter itu." Kata _manager._

Sungmin melirik kearah Taewoon sejenak. " Aku… tidak yakin dia—"

" Ck! Berikan telfonnya pada Taewoon." Perintak si manager.

Sungmin menyodorkan ponselnya pada Taewoon. " _Manager hyung _ingin bicara denganmu. Penting." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon dengan malas meraih ponsel itu, Sungmin menunggu mereka berbicara, Taewoon terlihat marah-marah dan sepertinya tidak ingin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh _manager_ Sungmin. Kemudian Taewoon memutus hubungan telfonnya dengan wajah tidak senang.

" Kau bisa berjalan kan?." Tanya Taewoon pada Sungmin.

" Kurasa…"

Taewoon langsung menyibakkan selimut Sungmin, " Kalau begitu ayo segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka pada suster, jadi kita harus secepatnya pergi tanpa bantuannya." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin tidak bermaksud untuk mengeluh saat itu, meski kakinya masih tidak terlalu kuat untuk berjalan ataupun berlari.

Sungmin mengaduh ketika dia sudah beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur, dan itu membuat Taewoon makin tidak sabar. " _Palli_! Kau ini benar-beanr menyusahkan!." Kesal Taewoon.

Sungmin sebisa mungkin menyusul langkah Taewoon yang cepat. Hingga sampai di koridor. Sungmin masih tertatih, apalagi lebam, nyeri dan lengannya yang baru saja diobati terasa begitu sakit.

" Tunggu!." Seru Sungmin.

" Ck! Ayolah, lari saja! Tahan rasa sakitmu itu." Kata Taewoon. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin yang masih dipegang oleh Taewoon berdering, panggilan masuk dari _manager_.

" _Mwoya_?!." Sahut Taewoon tidak sabar pada si _manager_.

[[ Mereka sedang menuju ruangan Sungmin, cepatlah pergi!.]] Kata si _manager_.

" _Areo_!." Sahut Taewoon sambil mematikan sambungan telfon.

" _Y_a! _Idol_! _Palliwah_!." Kata Taewoon yang melihat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya dengan tertatih. Taewoon gelisah jika mereka tertangkap oleh reporter.

BRUUGK!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terjatuh. Membuat Taewoon terkejut. Sungmin menatap Taewoon dengan pandangan menyorotkan rasa bersalah pada Taewoon. " Aku… tidak bisa…" kata Sungmin pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Berhenti memanggilku _Idol_! Kau tidak tau seberapa banyak masalah dalam hidupku?!."

.

" Menjadi _bodyguard_-nya? Oh ayolah! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Itu pemborosan waktu pada masa mudaku! _Idol_ lemah sepertinya sangat merepotkan!."

.

" Jangan pukul dia!."

.

" Jika tanpa dokter kau akan baik-baik saja, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Terus berbaring berharap kau bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya?."

.

" Aku? Kenapa bisa aku egois? Kau tidak tau seberapa aku menahan untuk terus bersamamu, dan dicerca masyarakat?."

.

" Ya! _sekki_!."

.

" Aku terlihat seperti anjing jika aku melakukan semua itu…"

.

" _Idol_! Hey_! Idol_! Jangan mati!."

.

" _Ya_! _neo_! Dasar orang jahat! Kau apakan Sungmin _oppa_? Kenapa kau tega menculiknya!."

.

" Di.. dia tertangkap?."

.

" _Hyuung_! _Jebal_…hiks.. hiks.. kita kembali menjemputnya… Dia tidak bersalah _hyung_… hiks hiks… kita harus kembali…"

" _Mianhae_. Sungmin-_ah_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hy readers! Ini FF pertamaku dengan pairing TaeMin dari boyband SPEED, mungkin FF ini masih nggak terlalu bagus, tapi aku suka. Kalau kalian tertarik coba kepoin boyband dan membernya. Mereka keren-keren lho… :D

Soalnya aku lagi ngefans banget ama Sungmin dan Taewoon, soalnya Sungmin mirip ama Zelo hehehehe… udah tinggi, ganteng, pinter nge-dance dan nge-rap, marganya juga sama lagi

Jadi untuk para Deeps yang galau karena jarang nemu FF Speed, jangan khawatir, aku akan melestarika FF speed mulai sekarang :D

Dan Terimakasih untuk support dan dukungannya, dan kuharap kalian masih kepo dengan FF ini. Aslinya FF ini One Shot, tapi ternyata aku ngetik sampe 50 halaman, jadi kayaknya bakal ada sampe 3 chapter ^^

Untuk yang mau contact atau mau Tanya-tanya ke aku, bisa sms ke nomorku [08976447225]

Mind to Riview?


	2. The Bodyguard

Tittle : What The Fuck?.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing : TaeMin.

Cast : Woo Taewoon, Woo Jiho (Zico Block B), Choi Sungmin.

Author : Skinner Woo.

Disclaimer : Core Contents Media Ent, 7 Seasons Ent.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, No Flamers, RnRjusaeyoo, Support SPEED FFjusaeyooo!

Chapter 2 : The Bodyguard.

" _Y_a! _Idol_! _Palliwah_!." Kata Taewoon yang melihat Sungmin berjalan kearahnya dengan tertatih. Taewoon gelisah jika mereka tertangkap oleh reporter.

BRUUGK!

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terjatuh. Membuat Taewoon terkejut. Sungmin menatap Taewoon dengan pandangan menyorotkan rasa bersalah pada Taewoon. " Aku… tidak bisa…" kata Sungmin pelan

Taewoon dengan segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin, dan segera menggendong Sungmin.

" _Sekki_… kau benar-benar menyusahkan!." Gerutu Taewoon.

Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sakitnya. " Maafkan aku…" kata Sungmin pelan.

" Berhenti bicara! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Jika aku ibumu akan kusuruh kau berhenti menjadi _Idol_. Memangnya reporter itu tidak punya kasihan apa? Menganggu kehidupan orang saja!." Marah Taewoon. Tidak hanya pada Sungmin, tapi pada semuanya, pada keadaan, dan pada apapun yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Taewoon segera masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan cepat, detik berikutnya para reporter sudah sampai di lantai 4, dan mereka berbondong-bongong mencari kamar rawat Sungmin.

" Jika mereka mendapati kita tidak ada disana, mereka pasti akan segera mencari kita." Kata Sungmin.

" Aku tau!." Sahut Taewoon yang tidak sabar menunggu turunnya _lift_. Tak seberapa lama, merekapun sampai dilantai parkiran. Taewoon dengan terengah mencari mobil milik si _manager_ sambil masih menggendong Sungmin.

" Itu disana!." Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk mobil milik si _manager_. Taewoon segera berjalan secepat mungkin kearah mobil itu. " Kuncinya sudah disiapkan didalam." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon segera menaruh Sungmin di _seat _belakang, dan dia segera masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikan mobil keluar dari parkiran.

" Kemudikan dengan pelan." Kata Sungmin, " Jangan sampai ketahuan kita kabur." Lanjut Sungmin. Taewoon sedikit risih, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah yang namanya disuruh-suruh atau menuruti apa yang orang lain mau.

Setelah itu Sungmin memberitahu pada Taewoon letak _dorm_-nya. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi, baru pertamakali ini dia mendapat masalah besar. Dan hanya Taewoon seorang yang ada bersamanya. Sungmin sangat takut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel Sungmin kembali berdering, telfon dari _manager _lagi.

" Haish… dia benar-benar berisik…" kata Taewoon sambil melempar ponsel pada Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan segera menjawab panggilan itu. " _Hyung_?."

[[ Sungmin-_ah_! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersamamu di _dorm_ untuk beberapa hari kedepan.]] kata _manager_.

" _Wae_? Lalu bagaimana denganku _hyung_?." Tanya Sungmin.

[[ Aku harus mengurus banyak hal dengan media, juga mempersiapkan wawancara _official_ tentangmu. Kau harus terus bersama Taewoon.]]

" Tapi _hyung_—"

[[ Berikan ponselnya pada Taewoon. _Palli_.]]

" _Manager hyung _ingin bicara denganmu lagi." Kata Sungmin sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Taewoon.

Taewoon menerima ponsel itu dengan tatapan tidak enak pada Sungmin. " _Mwo_!." Sambar Taewoon pada si _manager_.

[[ Aku ingin kau menjadi _bodyguard_ Sungmin hingga masalah ini selesai.]] kata si _manager_.

" _Mwoya_! _Shireo_!." Seru Taewoon.

[[ Hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan, kumohon bantulah Sungmin dan bantu dirimu sendiri.]]

" Memangnya kau tidak bisa menyewa orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu?." Tanya Taewoon.

[[ Tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, atau merekrut orang baru untuk menjaga Sungmin. Selain itu Sungmin tidak suka dijaga banyak orang, dia tidak pernah mau dimanja.]] kata si manager.

Taewoon melihat Sungmin dari kaca spion mobil sambil menghela nafas panjang. " Menjadi _bodyguard_-nya? Oh ayolah! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Itu pemborosan waktu pada masa mudaku! _Idol_ lemah sepertinya sangat merepotkan!." Kata Taewoon.

[[ Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima hal ini. Jika kau sudah selesai dengan masalah ini, aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu.]] kata si _manager_. Hanya hal ini yang _manager_ itu lakukan demi melindungi artis yang menjadi aset paling mahal _entertainment_nya.

" Ck! Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu!." Kata Taewoon.

[[ Aku akan mengajarimu, akan kuberitau apapun tentang menjadi _bodyguard_ yang baik.]] kata si _manager_.

Taewoon tidak lagi memiliki alasan untuk menolak lagi. " Haish! Terserahlah!." Kesal Taewoon sambil melempar ponsel itu pada Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin melanjutkan pembicaraan sebentar dengan _manager_nya dan setelah itu memutus sambungan telepon.

" _Manager hyung _ingin tau nomor ponselmu, jadi dia bisa menghubungimu, begitu katanya." Kata Sungmin.

" _Shireo_. Dia pasti akan menggangguku nanti."

" Tapi ini penting." Sahut Sungmin.

" Ck! _Arasseo_. Akan kukirim pesan padanya. Beritau aku nomornya." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin segera memberikan nomor si _manager_ pada Taewoon, dan Taewoon segera mengirim pesan berisi kata kotor untuk mengolok si _manager_ dengan ponselnya.

" Apa _manager hyung _menyuruhmu untuk menjadi bo—"

" _Nde_! Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau!." Potong Taewoon.

" Jika kau tidak mau aku tidak memaksa—"

" Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?! Seolah aku dibiarkan memilih saja! Ini semua salahmu!." Tuduh Taewoon.

" Aku juga tidak menghendaki hal ini terjadi, aku—"

" Tapi semua ini sudah terjadi kan? Ck! Hidupku jadi terasa terkurung, harusnya aku tidak menolongmu waktu itu!." Marah Taewoon.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan kata-kata Taewoon, selain itu Taewoon sedari tadi memotong kalimatnya, membuat Sungmin lama-lama menjadi jengkel. " Kau terlalu egois—"

" Aku? Kenapa bisa aku egois? Kau tidak tau seberapa aku menahan untuk terus bersamamu, dan dicerca masyarakat?." Potong Taewoon.

Saat itu mereka sudah sampai di _dorm_ milik Sungmin, dan sedang menuju parkiran.

" Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa berat?." Sahut Sungmin yang nadanya mulai meninggi.

" Kau _Idol_! Meskipun kau salah, _fans_-_fans_ bodoh itu tetap saja membelamu! Apa yang berat? Semua orang memanjakanmu, tak ada seorangpun yang mencercamu!." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin terdiam saat itu, dia amat marah pada Taewoon yang terus menyalahkannya.

" Aku bersyukur kau menolongku waktu itu memang, tapi aku tidak tau jika ternyata kau jauh dari perkiraanku. Kau orang paling egois yang pernah kutemui—"

" Kau yang egois! Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan _Idol_ sepertimu tanpa perlindungan orang lain hah?!." Sambar Taewoon.

" Berhenti memanggilku _Idol_! Kau tidak tau seberapa banyak masalah dalam hidupku?!."

" Aku tidak ingin tau memang, jadi berhenti terlihat kau yang merasa semua ini berat." Kata Taewoon yang masih saja tidak mau kalah.

Sungmin memandang Taewoon tidak percaya, dia sudah amat marah pada Taewoon. " _Geurae_… salahkan semua padaku. Jika kau merasa aku yang membuat masalah di hidupmu, aku tidak memaksamu menjadi _bodyguard_ku. Selain itu kau menyesalkan menolongku waktu itu? Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan sesuka hati. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun padamu. Akan kulakukan wawancara itu hari ini." Kata Sungmin dengan nada datarnya yang terdengar sangat marah. Dia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar dengan kesusahan. Mencoba sebisa mungkin berjalan sampai ke _dorm_-nya.

Taewoon melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut sekaligus bingung, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat melihat Sungmin berjalan pergi dengan susah payah.

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, dan mencari nomor _manager_nya dan segera menelfon si _manager_.

" _Hyung_?."

[[ _Wae_? _Wae_? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu Sungmin-_ah_!.]] seru si _manager_.

" _Ya_! _hyung_! Bisakah kau kabari para reporter untuk wawancara hari in— uwaah!." Pekik Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba Taewoon merebut ponsel itu dan menggendong Sungmin.

" Ck! Cerewet! Kenapa kau langsung ngambek seperti itu sih?." Kata Taewoon.

" _Ya_! turunkan aku!." Seru Sungmin.

Taewoon masih diam tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin. " _Ya_! kubilang turunkan aku! Aku masih marah padamu!." Seru Sungmin.

" Jika kau banyak bergerak kau bisa jatuh! Kau ingin mematahkan lenganmu lagi?." Kesal Taewoon. Sungminpun terdiam sambil membuang muka dengan kesal.

Taewoon sampai di depan_ lift_ dan terdiam karena kedua tangannya masih menggendong Sungmin. " Tolong pencetkan tombolnya." Kata Taewoon yang melihat Sungmin diam saja. Dengan wajah yang masih kesal Sungmin segera menekan tombol_ lift_. Tak seberapa lama lift terbuka dan mereka masuk. Sungmin menekan tombol untuk menuju lantai 6.

" Kau bisa turunkan aku sementara di_ lift_." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon tertawa kecil. " Kau bilang seperti itu seolah-olah kau ingin digendong lagi ketika _lift_ terbuka." Kata Taewoon yang sukses makin membuat Sungmin kesal karena digoda.

BUKK!

Sungmin memukul lengan Taewoon dengan keras dengan tangan kanannya, dan itu sukses membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri akibat memar yang ada di badannya.

" Aishh.._ appo_…" rintihnya. Dan itu membuat Taewoon terlihat panik mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

" _Ya_… hati-hatilah." Kata Taewoon, tapi tak dipedulikan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah mereka sampai Taewoon kembali menggendong Sungmin hingga masuk ke _dorm_. Taewoon tidak menurunkan Sungmin ketika sampai, dia tidak membiarkan Sungmin berjalan sampai mereka berada di kamar, dengan perlahan Taewoon menurunkan Sungmin di tempat tidur.

" Istirahatlah." Kata Taewoon, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

" Aaaaah… _Neomu baegopaaaaa_…" kata Taewoon sambil mengelus perutnya. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan memakan apapun yang ia temukan disana. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV untuk nonton pertandingan _baseball_. Baru beberapa menit matanya terasa berat dan lelah hingga akhirnya dia tertidur masih sambil memegang remote TV.

Taewoon dibangunkan oleh suara dering ponselnya, dengan sedikit tergopoh dan mengantuk dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. " Hallo?." Kata Taewoon dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur. " _Ya_! jangan coba-coba mengusilliku! _Nuguyaaa_?." Tanya Taewoon kesal saat tak mendengar suara penelepon.

" Ya! _sekki_!." Seru Taewoon lagi. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dengan kesal. " _Mwo_? Bukan telepon? Pesan dari manager itu?." Kata Taewoon sedikit merutuki kenapa dia bisa salah sampai mengira itu panggilan telfon.

Dia melihat isi pesan dari si _manager _itu yang berisi ;

**CARA MENJADI BODYGUARD YANG BAIK**

Selalu berada dalam jarak 1 meter dari Sungmin.

Bertindak cepat dan tanggap pada sekitar.

Tidak pernah meninggalkan Sungmin pergi sendirian.

Membukakan pintu mobil sebelum Sungmin masuk mobil.

Tidak memperbolehkan orang mencurigakan mendekati Sungmin.

Tidak boleh lengah ketika melewati para _fans_.

Menjaga Sungmin agar tetap dalam kondisi yang baik dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Menuruti apa kata Sungmin.

Tidak mengacaukan keadaan ketika Sungmin berada di depan media.

Mengemudikan mobil dengan nyaman.

Tidak boleh membuat keputusan sepihak pada Sungmin.

Jangan membiarkan Sungmin kelelahan.

Tidak boleh melakukan hal jahat pada Sungmin.

Bersikap seperti _bodyguard_ saat menjaga Sungmin diluar.

_Professional_ dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

Hafal nomor pribadi Sungmin.

Tidak pernah mengacaukan jadwal Sungmin.

Disiplin.

Manajemen waktu, manajemen hati, manajemen keadaan.

Bicara sedikit saja pada Sungmin ketika berada di depan media.

**TAMBAHAN **

Jagalah kesehatan Sungmin.

Pastikan dia makan dengan baik.

Jangan biarkan dia kurang istirahat ataupun tidur terlalu larut.

Dia harus minum obat.

Panggil dokter segera jika Sungmin mulai tidak enak badan.

Jangan sampai dia jatuh sakit ketika dia belum pulih.

Jangan sampai media menangkap Sungmin atau melihat Sungmin.

Kau tidak boleh mengeluh dan harus menurut.

Sungmin harus makan makanan yang sehat.

Jika kau tidak bisa memasak, maka belilah makanan sehat diluar.

Jaga Sungmin baik-baik.

Jangan kecewakan Sungmin.

**NAMBAH TERAKHIR**

SUNGMIN HARUS BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAMPAI WAWANCARA DIGELAR

JANGAN BUAT ONAR, JANGAN BUAT KESALAHAN, JANGAN CEROBOH

SEMUA TERGANTUNG PADAMU DAN SUNGMIN

PASTIKAN SEMUA RENCANA BERJALAN LANCAR

MAKA KAU, SUNGMIN, AKU DAN SEMUA TIDAK ADA YANG MERASA DIKECEWAKAN.

**BENAR-BENAR TERAKHIR**

INGAT SEMUA PESAN INI DENGAN BAIK! HAFALKAN DILUAR KEPALA!

Taewoon hanya bisa melongo membaca pesan dari si _manager_ yang begitu panjang, menyesakkan, dan menyebalkan dengan tata bahasa yang menuntut dengan halus.

" Aku terlihat seperti anjing jika aku melakukan semua itu…" kata Taewoon. " Tidak sekalian saja aku harus memandikannya, dan mengganti popoknya, ataupun menyuapinya saat makan? Biar lengkap aku seperti pesuruh!." Lanjut Taewoon kesal.

Dia kembali mengantongi ponselnya lalu terdiam, karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Sungmin.

" _Idol _lemah itu sudah makan atau belum ya?." gumam Taewoon sambil bangkit dari sofa, tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali duduk. " _Aniya_… itu bukan gayaku jika aku mengkhawatirkan apa dia sudah makan atau belum… lagipula dia pasti masih marah padaku, dan tidak mau diperhatikan olehku…" kata Taewoon sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

" Tapi, _manager _menyebalkan itu bilang aku harus menjaganya…" kata Taewoon lagi sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Setelah mengalami peperangan batin dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Taewoon memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Sungmin di kamar.

Taewoon mengintip sedikit dari pintu, melihat situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum dia masuk. " Dia belum bangun?." Gumam Taewoon pelan. " Wajahnya kenapa pucat begitu?." Lanjut Taewoon lagi, kali ini sedikit khawatir. " Jangan-jangan _Idol _lemah itu mati? Bisa gawat jika dia mati terlebih dahulu sebelum wawancara. Hidupku akan seperti buronan…" kata Taewoon.

Dia langsung saja masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Dia melihat badan Sungmin sudah sangat berkeringat dan panas. " Hey… _Idol_… kau baik-baik saja kan?." Tanya Taewoon pelan sambil menoel-noel tangan Sungmin, tapi tak ada reaksi.

" _Ya_! _Idol_!_ Ireona_!." Kata Taewoon panik sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin beberapakali.

" _Idol_! Hey_! Idol_! Jangan mati!." Kata Taewoon. Yang mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin mengerang dan membuka matanya meski terlihat sulit. " … _neomu appa_… _hajimaa_…" kata Sungmin yang kesakitan akibat perbuatan Taewoon.

Taewoon menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, setidaknya dia bersyukur Sungmin tidak mati. " _Idol_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau bisa dengar aku kan?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin terlihat menahan sakit. " … _nde_… aku dengar, berhenti berteriak…" kata Sungmin pelan. Kepalanya sangat pening seperti diputar-putar oleh _roller coaster_, dia benar-benar tidak tahan.

" Kau ingin makan? Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin terlihat sangat terganggu pada Taewoon yang tidak tanggap. " Tolong… ambilkan kotak obat… ambilkan obat demam…" kata Sungmin mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk bicara dan membuka mata meski kepalanya sangat berat dan tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Taewoon langsung mencari kotak obat di ruangan itu. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukannya dan membawanya ke dekat Sungmin. " Obatnya yang mana? Aku tidak tau nama dan fungsi obat ini…" kata Taewoon bingung sambil mengeluarkan semua obat yang ada disana.

Sungmin terdiam mencoba menarik nafas dengan benar, dia ingat Taewoon payah dalam hal seperti ini. Dia berharap _manage_rnya ada disini. " … obat yang kotaknya warna merah…" kata Sungmin.

" Yang ini?." Tanya Taewoon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. Taewoon segera mengambilkan air putih dan membantu Sungmin untuk meminum obat.

" _Idol_, apa kau merasa baikan?." Tanya Taewoon.

" _Shikkeureo_…" kata Sungmin pelan, tidak kuat lagi untuk menyahuti semua kepanikan Taewoon.

Taewoon duduk di dekat Sungmin seperti seekor anjing menunggu majikannya dengan sabar. " _Idol_-_ssi_… jangan mati _nee_?." Kata Taewoon kikuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. " … aku hanya demam… _geumanhera_…" kata Sungmin lemah.

Taewoon mengangguk kecil. " Kau terlihat seperti mau mati. Pokoknya jangan mati." Kata Taewoon. Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Taewoon terus menunggui Sungmin hingga dia sendiri kembali tertidur.

Saat Taewoon terbangun, dia mendapati Sungmin menggigil, dan semakin berkeringat. " _Ya_! _Idol_! Panasmu semakin tinggi!." Kata Taewoon panik.

" … dingin…" gumam Sungmin serak.

" Minumlah obat lagi, atau kupanggil dokter?." Tanya Taewoon bingung.

" _Ani_… jangan panggil… dokter…" kata Sungmin.

Taewoon semakin bingung. " Lalu bagaimana? Obatnya tidak membuatmu lebih baik!." Seru Taewoon.

"_ Shireo_!." Kata Sungmin sedikit lebih keras.

" Jika tanpa dokter kau akan baik-baik saja, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Terus berbaring berharap kau bisa sembuh dengan sendirinya?." Tanya Taewoon kesal.

" … panggilkan _manager hyung_…" kata Sungmin.

Taewoon mendesah kesal. " Dia tidak bisa datang." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin sedikit kesal pada Taewoon saat ini. " Aku akan menunggu sampai dia datang kalau begitu…" kata Sungmin keras kepala. Taewoon tentu saja semakin tidak sabar menghadapi Sungmin.

Taewoon dengan menahan marah keluar dari kamar Sungmin dan berfikir keras, butuhkah dia memanggil dokter sekarang? Atau membiarkan si _Idol _disana seperti kemauannya tadi? Atau dia memaksa si _manager _untuk datang?.

" Haish… aku tidak tau cara melakukan pertolongan pada orang sakit. Aku harus berfikir dengan baik! Mana yang harus kupilih?." Gerutu Taewoon bingung.

Taewoon terdiam sambil mengambil nafas panjang. " Baiklah, aku akan memilih sesuai intuisiku." Kata Taewoon sambil merasakan apa yang sedang intuisinya bisikkan.

" Panggil dokter saja!." Katanya memutuskan. " Biarlah meski si _Idol_ itu menolak. Sudah tau kondisinya buruk dan sekarat begitu. Jika dia mati bagaimana?." Gerutunya sambil membuka ponsel dan menghubungi rumah sakit untuk memanggil dokter.

Setelah itu dia menunggu di ruang tamu, perasaannya masih panik dan bingung, dia melirik jam dinding berkali-kali, sudah pukul 3 pagi. Dia semakin tidak sabar menanti kedatangan si sokter. Karena dia juga belum mengecek keadaan Sungmin setelah dia meninggalkannya tadi.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian akhirnya dokter itu datang, Taewoon dengan segera menyuruh dokter itu masuk dan memeriksa Sungmin. Saat dia melihat Sungmin, dia sudah tidak lagi sadar, mungkin dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Taewoon hanya berdiri agak jauh agar si dokter bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

Taewoon beberapakali membantu sang dokter untuk memasang alat _infuse_ untuk Sungmin. Setelah semua sudah selesai Taewoon mempersilahkan dokter itu untuk bersitirahat sebentar di ruang tamu, beberakali dokter juga menanyakan tentang keadaan Sungmin sebelum demam pada Taewoon.

Saat Taewoon kembali ke kamar, dia melihat Sungmin perlahan-lahan bangun. Sungmin sedikit bingung dengan _infuse_ yang dipasangkan padanya. Lalu dia segera melihat kearah Taewoon dengan pandangan kesal. Taewoon mengerti arti pandangan itu.

" Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memanggil dokter. Demammu sudah parah!." Kata Taewoon.

Terlihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menahan marah. " Jika kubilang aku tidak ingin dokter, maka jangan panggil!... _Bodyguard _atau bukan, kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan itu!..." kata Sungmin serak.

" Kenapa? Karena aku memarahimu sebelumnya? Karena sekarang kau membenciku? Aku hanya ingin menolongmu! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan _manager_mu? Perusahaanmu? Dan _fans_-_fans_mu? Kau ingin menghukumku dengan bersikap seperti itu? Katakan padaku apa maumu—"

" Mauku?!." Potong Sungmin kesal, nafasnya terengah karena masih belum pulih ditambah dengan amarahnya pada Taewoon. " Kau ingin tau mauku?!." Ulang Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, yang langsung membuat Taewoon terdiam dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Taewoon, lalu menutupi matanya dengan lengannya yang masih di infus. Terdengar sedikit isakan kecil. " Kau pikir aku mau menerima semua ini? Kaupikir aku tenang dengan semua yang terjadi?... tidak sekalipun kau tau apa yang kupikirkan… tak sekalipun…" kata Sungmin pelan. " Aku ini.. hiks.. sedang ketakutan… sangat takut dibandingkan dirimu… jangan samakan aku sepertimu. Pergilah! Aku tidak menginginkanmu didekatku… aku tidak ingin membuatmu menyesal untuk menolongku lagi… hiks hiks… Akan kuselesaikan… pasti akan kuselesaikan masalah ini untukmu…" kata Sungmin disusul tangisnya. " … hiks.. hiks… karena itu… berhenti mengasariku… hiks…" lanjut Sungmin.

Taewoon terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak tau apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin setelah kejadian yang menimpanya saat itu, Taewoon tidak pernah tau seberapa Sungmin takut dengan apa yang tersiar di media, Taewoon tidak pernah tau rasa trauma Sungmin yang menerima rasa sakit dan tekanan dari segala pihak, Taewoon tidak pernah tau hal ini yang ternyata lebih dikhawatirkan oleh_ manager_. Taewoon tidak pernah tau semua itu. Hingga detik ini. Rasanya dia ingin mengulang hari-hari kemarin, untuk mengoreksi seteiap perkataan dan tuduhannya pada Sungmin.

Taewoon hanya bisa diam dan keluar dari kamar membiarkan Sungmin lebih tenang. Dia segera pergi menemui dokter tadi.

" Apa dia sudah bangun?." Tanya dokter itu.

" _Nde_. Dia sudah bangun tadi, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur." Kata Taewoon.

" Baguslah, ini obat-obat yang harus diminum." Kata Dokter sambil memberikan beberapa obat pada Taewoon.

" Jika semua sudah selesai, saya akan kembali." Kata Dokter itu sambil menunduk sejenak pada Taewoon. Taewoon membalasnya dengan cepat, dan Taewoon terlihat kebingungan dengan obat-obat itu.

" _Eo_… Dokter, tunggu!." Panggil Taewoon kikuk.

"_ Nde_?."

" Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang obat meski tertulis cara penggunaannya, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku dengan lebih sederhana? Kurasa Sungmin juga sedikit merasa depresi…" kata Taewoon.

Dokter itu kembali berjalan kearah Taewoon sambil tersenyum. " Baiklah, akan kujelaskan." Kata si Dokter sambil mengambil lagi obat di tangan Taewoon.

" Yang berwarna kuning ini harus diminum 3x dalam satu hari setelah makan, yang merah juga 3x sebelum makan. Setelah makan pagi, siang dan malam pastikan Sungmin meminumnya. Dan yang putih diminum sekali saja sebelum tidur. Dan yang ini vitamin agar dia lekas sembuh. Jika demamnya datang lagi, kompres dengan air hangat dan minumkan obat yang kapsul ini. Sampai sini kau pahamkan?." kata Dokter itu sambil satu persatu menunjukkan obatnya dan memberikannya pada Taewoon.

Taewoon terdiam sambil bergumam untuk menghafalkan obat-obat itu dan menghafalkan waktu minum dan berapakali harus Sungmin konsumsi.

" Ya, aku akan ingat semuanya." Kata Taewoon.

" Dan satu lagi. Aku menemukan obat penenang ini di tangannya tadi. Apa dia banyak mengkonsumsi ini?." Tanya dokter itu sambil mengeluarkan sebotol kecil kapsul obat pada Taewoon.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi aku beberapakali menemukannya di dekatnya. Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Aku beberapakali mendengar berita tentangnya. Dan aku juga terkejut karena aku menanganinya hari ini. Kurasa dia mengalami depresi dan trauma, kondisi badannya juga seperti itu. Terkadang kita tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi kurasa aku bisa mengerti posisinya yang tertekan. Tapi kusarankan larang dia untuk mengkonsumsi obat penenang. Dia tidak boleh ada ketergantungan jika dia ingin sembuh. Kesehatan psikis juga harus dijaga. Kau harus memberikan banyak dukungan padanya." Kata dokter itu sambil memberikan obat penenang itu pada Taewoon. Dan saat itu Taewoon jadi merasa bersalah, karena dia pasti juga salah satu orang yang menjadi tekanan bagi Sungmin.

" Aku mengerti. Terimakasih banyak atas pertolongannya." Kata Taewoon sambil menunduk.

" _Nde_. _Idol _memang seperti itu, mudah depresi. Semoga dia cepat sembuh. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang jahat seperti yang media katakan." Kata dokter itu sambil menepuk bahu Taewoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Taewoon bangun lebih awal, padahal kesehariannya dia jarang sekali bisa bangun pagi. Seperti ada stimulus besar yang membuatnya bisa bangun pagi. Dia segera mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kemudian dia segera menemui Sungmin di kamarnya.

"_ Idol_…" panggil Taewoon pelan sambil membangunkan Sungmin. " _Idol_… _ireonaa_…" kata Taewoon lembut. Sungmin segera terbangun, dan bingung melihat Taewoon yang tersenyum padanya.

Sungmin hanya menatap Taewoon bingung dan masih mengantuk. " Kau harus mengganti bajumu. Kau pasti belum bisa mandi dengan benar kan? Jika kau ingin ke kamar mandi aku akan membantu—"

" Aku bisa lakukan sendiri…" kata Sungmin dengan suara sangat serak, bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut mendengar suaranya.

" Ini sudah kusiapkan bajunya." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil berusaha untuk bangun yang langsung dibantu Taewoon meski Sungmin segera menepisnya. Taewoon membiarkan Sungmin melampiaskan marahnya sesuka hati, kali ini Taewoon tidak akan berkata kasar pada Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memandang Taewoon lama, sedangkan Taewoon yang dipandangi menjadi bingung. " Ada apa?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Aku tidak bisa ganti baju jika kau ada disini. Keluarlah!." Kata Sungmin.

" _Eo_! _Majayo_. _Mian_, aku akan keluar." Kata Taewoon segera pergi. Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Taewoon segera ke dapur. Dia sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk Sungmin, yang sebelumnya ia buat pagi-pagi sekali tadi dengan melihat resep di internet. Dia benar-beanr payah dalam memasak. Tapi walaupun tidak se enak bubur buatan seorang ibu, setidaknya itu masih enak dimakan untuk Sungmin, setelah berkali-kali gagal dalam pembuatannya.

" _Idol_! Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Kata Taewoon sambil membantu Sungmin ke ruang makan. Sungmin sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Taewoon yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Tapi Sungmin tidak punya niat untuk menanyakannya.

" Kau bisa memasak?." Tanya Sungmin curiga, karena ukuran lelaki yang menggunakan obat saja tidak bisa, pasti memasakpun tidak bisa.

" Hmmm… aku baru saja belajar memasak tadi. Maaf aku memakai dapurmu dan beberapakali gagal. Tapi kurasa yang ini bisa dimakan, jika tidak enak aku akan menelfon _delivery_." Kata Taewoon.

"_ Ani_. aku tidak suka _fast food_." Kata Sungmin sambil memulai makan. Tanpa Taewoon sadari dia seperti mencatat itu dalam otaknya untuk terus diingat bahwa : _Sungmin tidak menyukai_ _fastfood_. Sehingga dia bisa mengira makanan apa yang bisa dimakan oleh Sungmin nanti.

Sungmin mulai menyendok bubur itu dan memakannya, Taewoon takut jika Sungmin akan memuntahkannya. " Hmm… tidak buruk." Komentar Sungmin sambil menyendok lagi bubur itu. Senyum Taewoon terkembang.

" Ini sudah kusiapkan obatmu. Dokter bilang kau harus rutin minum obat." Kata Taewoon.

" Sejak kapan kau bisa mengenali tentang obat?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Sejak tadi malam. Aku menghafalkan semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut aku salah memberimu obat." Kata Daehyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali memakan buburnya. Dia sedikit kesulitan melakukan aktivitasnya karena lengan kirinya masih belum bisa digerakkan, dan dia sudah ingin sekali sembuh dari memar-memar ditubuhnya.

" Apa matamu masih bengkak?." Tanya Taewoon pada Sungmin.

" Hum…" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

" Orang-orang itu benar-benar memukulimu dengan kuat…" kata Taewoon.

Sungmin masih terdiam, menebak apakah kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Taewoon adalah ' _Kau lemah_, _dan harus menjadi kuat'_.

. " Makanlah yang banyak. Kau sangat kurus. Bahkan adikku lebih berat darimu…" Kata Taewoon lagi, entah kenapa Taewoon jadi terus ingin mengajak Sungmin bicara.

" Kau tidak perlu menggendongku lagi. Kakiku sudah mulai sembuh." Sahut Sungmin singkat.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku _bodyguard_mu, menggendongmu kemanapun bukan masalah untukku." Kata Taewoon. Mendengar itu Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Dia sungguh tidak berharap Taewoon akan seperti itu. Dia ingin sekali memutuskan hubungan seperti ini dengan Taewoon dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

" Apa kau mengambil obatku?." Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan nada tidak suka.

" Obat? Obat penenang itu?." Tanya Taewoon.

" _Nde_. Kau mengambilnya? Sini kembalikan padaku." Kata Sungmin.

" _Aniya_… Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh mengkonsumsi obat itu terlalu sering, jadi hentikan meminum obat itu." Kata Taewoon.

" Apa pedulimu. Aku membutuhkan obat itu! Sekarang kembalikan!." Paksa Sungmin.

"_ Shireo_. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kenapa kau harus meminum obat seperti itu? Nanti kau tidak bisa sehat dengan cepat." Kata Taewoon dengan suara kalem.

" Ck! Jangan mengaturku!." Kesal Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajah dari Taewoon.

Taewoon tau Sungmin pasti masih marah padanya, karena itu Taewoon tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat Sungmin memaafkannya.

" _Manager_mu menghubungiku tadi. Dia bilang semua orang menunggu kesehatanmu kembali. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung melakukan wawancara." Kata Taewoon.

" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku masih bisa melakukan wawancara." Kata Sungmin.

" _Aniya_. Terlalu beresiko. Aku tau kita berdua ingin masalah ini selesai. Tapi sebagai bodyguardmu, aku tidak ingin para reporter itu melukaimu. Kau tau sendiri mereka seperti karnivora saja ketika melihatmu."k ata Taewoon.

Sungmin kembali mengehela nafas panjang. " Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai." Kata Sungmin.

"_ Nado_. Tapi jika terlalu ceroboh, kita bisa menimbulkan masalah baru." Kata Taewoon memberi pengertian.

Sungmin terdiam. " _Hajima_…" kata Sungmin, tiba-tiba Taewoon memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

" Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu." Kata Sungmin dengan wajah tidak suka.

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Taewoon bingung.

" Ck! Lupakanlah." Sahut Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terlihat tidak memperdulikan semua perlakuan Taewoon padanya, sebenarnya dia ingin masalah ini selesai, selain dia merasa dia sudah membuat kehidupan Taewoon menjadi berat, dia jadi terlihat sangat rapuh dan lemah. Dia ingin melakukan semua sendirian tanpa Taewoon. Dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa dia bukan hanya seorang _Idol_ yang selalu di manja.

Ketelatenan Taewoon merawat Sungmin selama beberapa minggu kali ini memang membuahkan hasil, karena keadaan Sungmin mulai lebih baik. Sungmin sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik, setelah sebelumnya dia memakai kruk untuk berjalan. Dan luka-luka di tubuhnya juga sudah mulai pulih.

" _Ya_! _Idol_! Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Masakannya sudah hampir matang." Kata Taewoon panik saat dia mulai kacau memasak di dapur, sedangkan Sungmin masih diam menunggu Taewoon di meja makan dekat dapur sambil melihat Taewoon yang kebingungan.

Sungmin menungu dengan malas di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Taewoon menumpahkan panci yang berisi kari yang dia buat tadi, dan dia terjatuh karena terpereset kari itu.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Panas! Panas! Panas! Aish… _appooo_…" pekik Taewoon sambil berusaha berdiri karena pantatnya terkena kari panas.

" Hahahaha!." Tiba-tiba Sungmin tertawa ketika melihat Taewoon yang sangat payah. Dia tidak pernah menyuruh Taewoon memasak untuknya, tapi Taewoon sendiri memaksa ingin memasakkan makanan untuk Sungmin.

Taewoon melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan tertegun sekaligus terkejut, seolah rasa panas di pantatnya menghilang. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan itu jadi bingung.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?. " Tanya Sungmin.

" A…_ani_… hanya saja…"

" Hanya saja apa?." Tanya Sungmin cepat.

Taewoon tersenyum lebar. " Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum. Wajahmu lebih indah kalau kau tersenyum." Kata Taewoon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Sungmin yang terkejut menjadi sedikit salah tingkah, saat itu dia merasa sejak kepulangannya ke _dorm_, dia tidak pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum sedikitpun.

" Sudahlah. Sekarang belilah makanan ke _supermarket_." Kata Sungmin mengganti topik dengan sedikit canggung.

" Baiklah…" kata Taewoon.

Taewoon-pun segera pergi untuk membeli makanan. Sedangkan Sungmin menunggu di _dorm_.

Ketika Taewoon membeli makanan di _supermarket_, tiba-tiba ada beberapa _fans _Sungmin yang mengenali Taewoon, dia segera memukul Taewoon dengan keranjang belanjanya, membuat Taewoon sangat terkejut.

" _Ya_! _neo_! Dasar orang jahat! Kau apakan Sungmin _oppa_? Kenapa kau tega menculiknya!." Seru_ fans_ itu sambil terus memukul Taewoon.

" _Ya_! kau salah paham! Aku tidak menculiknya!." Kata Taewoon panik, dan hanya bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

Gara-gara f_ans_ itu beberapa orang jadi melihat Taewoon dan menyadari bahwa Taewoon adalah orang-orang yang sedang dicari-cari para reporter karena menculik artis. Beberapa dari mereka yang juga _fans_ dari Sungmin ikut memukuli Taewoon dan mengejar-ngejar Taewoon di sana hingga membuat kericuhan.

Hingga akhirnya _security _ikut mengejar Taewoon. Para _fans _itu membuat berita tentang keberaaan Taewoon lewat _social media_ hingga menarik_ fans_ lainnya untuk membahas hal itu, dan akhirnya reporter dengan cepat datang kesana.

Dalam waktu 30 menit, _supermarket_ itu dipenuhi banyak orang, mulai dari _fans_, _security_, polisi dan reporter.

Sungmin yang masih menunggu di _dorm_ akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, dan dia terkejut karena melihat _headline news_ berisikan Taewoon yang sedang dibawa oleh polisi dan dikelilingi reporter dan _fans_-nya.

" Di.. dia tertangkap?." Seru Sungmin terkejut.

Dengan cepat dia menelfon _manager_nya. " _Manager hyung_! Apa kau—"

[[ Ya aku juga menontonnya sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Taewoon tepat waktu kesana.]] kata _manager _yang sudah tau topik permasalahan yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sungmin.

" Lalu bagaimana ini? Dia tidak bersalah." Kata Sungmin.

[[ Lagipula kenapa juga dia harus keluar? Harusnya kalian berdua jangan sampai meninggalkan _dorm_.]] kata si _manager _yang terlihat panik.

" A… aku menyuruhnya membeli makanan…" kata Sungmin menyesal.

[[ Biar kupikirkan dulu bagaimana menyelamatkannya.]] kata si _manager _bingung.

Sungmin merasa bersalah atas hal ini, dan dia tidak ingin berlama-lama menunggu _manager_nya, dia harus langsung bertindak.

" Aku akan menjemputnya." Kata Sungmin cepat.

[[ Hey! Tunggu! Jangan gegabah, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu—_tut tut tut_—]]

Sungmin langsung menutup telfonnya dan segera berlari ke parkiran dan masuk ke mobil _manager_nya yang dulu ia pakai untuk lari dari rumah sakit.

Sungmin segera pergi ke tempat Taewoon berada, ketika dia sampai disana, dia melihat banyak sekali orang –orang mengerumuni Taewoon. Dia tidak bisa menembus kerumunan itu dengan mobilnya. Dia terdiam dalam kepanikan, detik berikutnya dia keluar dari mobil dengan cepat, dan mencoba masuk ke kerumunan itu untuk menarik Taewoon.

Tapi dengan cepat para_ fans_ dan reporter menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, mereka langsung menyerbu Sungmin dengan cepat, kamera dan _microphone_ disodorkan padanya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi membuat Sungmin tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan Taewoon yang tadi masih di pegang oleh para _security _terkejut mendapati Sungmin juga berada disana.

"_ Idol_!." Seru Taewoon khawatir. Dia segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Taewoon sedikit kesusahan untuk menjangkau Sungmin.

" _Ya_! _Idol_!." Seru Taewoon sambil mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin yang masih terhalang banyak orang.

Sungmin yang menyadari Taewoon mencoba meraihnya jika mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Taewoon. Tiba-tiba seorang reporter dengan keras mendorong Sungmin karena berdesakan dengan banyak orang disana, hingga membuat Sungmin terjatuh lengan Sungmin yang baru saja sembuh karena patah hampir saja terluka. Melihat itu Taewoon dengan marah mendorong reporter itu menjauh dan membuat kericuhan karena reporter itu terlihat tidak terima dengan perlakuan Taewoon.

Taewoon segera menghampiri Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri sambil melindungi Sungmin dengan badannya. " Kenapa kau ada disini?." Tanya Taewoon panik.

" Aku ingin menjemputmu." Sahut Sungmin mencoba untuk menghindari para reporter dan _fans_ yang mulai ricuh.

" Ck! Kau terlalu nekad. Cepat kembalilah ke _dorm_! Dimana _managermu_?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Dia sedang perjalanan menuju kemari." Sahut Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba reporter tadi mendorong dan memukul Taewoon dengan keras. " _Ya_! berani-beraninya kau mendorongku!." Marahnya.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kau bisa celaka nanti." Kata Sungmin khawatir dan juga panik.

Taewoon menahan rasa sakit itu masih sambil melindungi Sungmin. " _Aniya_. Mereka menginginkanku, jika kita pergi mereka akan mengikuti. Kau pergilah." Kata Taewoon.

" _Ya_! jangan sentuh _oppa_-ku! Pergi! Kenapa kau menyakiti Sungmin _oppa_!." Seru seorang _fans_ sambil memukuli Taewoon.

" Hey! Dia tidak bersalah, jangan memukulnya!." Seru Sungmin yang tidak digubris karena semua orang terfokus pada Taewoon.

" Hey! Berhenti!." Seru Sungmin yang terlihat ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Taewoon.

" Jangan pukul dia!." Teriak Sungmin yang masih tak di dengar. Taewoon masih terdiam menahan pukulan itu sambil melindungi Sungmin. " _Kajja_! Kita pergi, mereka bisa memukulimu." Kata Sungmin sambil menarik Taewoon untuk masuk ke mobil.

Taewoon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melindungi Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ponsel Taewoon berdering, dengan cepat dia mengangkatnya.

[[_ Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa mereka semua memukulimu?.]]

" Jiho-_ya_, aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu saat ini." Kata Taewoon kerepotan.

[[ Apa kau perlu bantuan _hyung_?.]] Tanya Jiho.

" _Ani_. aku bisa mengatasi semua ini. Dan katakan pada _eomma_, aku akan pulang secepat mungkin." Kata Taewoon.

[[ Apa kau tau seberapa aku mencoba mencegah _eomma_ untuk nonton TV? Kau tersiar dimana-mana _hyung_.]] gerutu Jiho.

" Ck! Tetap jangan biarkan _eomma_ untuk menonton TV. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kata Taewoon sambil menutup ponselnya.

Lalu dia melihat si _manager_ datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Taewoon segera menggiring Sungmin kearah mobil dan segera memasukkan Sungmin ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan si _manager _yang mengikuti arah Taewoon membawa Sungmin segera ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

" _Ya_! _manager hyung_! Bawa _Idol_ pergi!." Kata Taewoon cepat.

" Tunggu! Bagaimana denganmu?." Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah sembuh." Kata Taewoon.

" _Ya_! _kajima_! Ayo masuk! Kau bisa pergi dari sini, kau tidak bersalah!." Seru Sungmin panik.

Taewoon tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin sambil menutup pintu mobil, dan dengan cepat si _manager _tancap gas pergi dari sana. Taewoon kembali dikerumuni para reporter dan _fans _yang penuh amarah itu dan beberapa polisi akhirnya membawa Taewoon pergi sebelum terjadi semakin banyak kerusuhan.

" _Hyung_! Kembali! Ayo jemput dia!." Seru Sungmin berkaca-kaca melihat Taewoon tertinggal di belakang.

Si _manager _juga berat hati meninggalkan Taewoon disana, tapi dia juga harus membawa Sungmin ke tempat aman. " Aku… tidak bisa Sungmin-_ah_…"

"_ Hyuung_! _Jebal _…hiks.. hiks.. kita kembali menjemputnya… Dia tidak bersalah _hyung_… hiks hiks… kita harus kembali…" kata Sungmin yang akhirnya menangis karena dia merasa dia sangat lemah tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Si _manager _melihat Sungmin dari spion mobil dengan perasaan bersalah sambil menggigit bibirnya takut. " _Mianhae_. Sungmin-_ah_…" kata si _manager_.

" Hiks.. hiks… _jebal_ _hyung_…" mohon Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiho masih menonton berita di televisi sambil memakan makanan ringan dengan tenang, dia tidak terlihat mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang sedang tersiar akan ditahan hingga ada wawancara resmi dari pihak_ entertainment_ dimana Sungmin bekerja.

" Ada-ada saja _hyung _itu…" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba ibunya datang setelah seharian tadi pergi bekerja. " Jiho-_ya_…." panggil ibunya, dengan cepat Jiho mematikan TV ketika ibunya hampir sampai di ruang TV.

" _Nde eomma_. Kau sudah pulang ternyata?." Tanya Jiho.

" Aku membawakan Dakgalbi untukmu. Mana Taewoon?." Tanya ibunya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" Dia sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya." Kata Jiho sekenanya.

" Kapan dia akan pulang? Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama." Kata ibunya.

" Eh… Dia bilang dia berwisata selama beberapa hari dengan temannya. Mungkin dia akan pulang seminggu lagi." Kata Jiho.

" Kenapa dia tidak bilangku?." Tanya ibunya bingung.

" Dia terlihat terburu-buru, jadi mungkin dia akan menghubungi _eomma_ nanti." Kata Jiho.

" Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu." Kata ibunya.

Sebenarnya ibu mereka terlalu santai, sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan baik. Jiho dan Taewoon sangat menyayangi ibunya, jadi mereka selalu terlihat menjaga ibunya tetapi terkadang berbuat onar tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Jika ketahuan ibu mereka selalu memaklumi. Selain itu ibunya juga jarang berada di rumah karena terkadang selalu sibuk bekerja.

" _Eomma_ ingin nonton televisi Jiho-_ya_, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak nonton berita." Kata ibunya.

" Televisinya rusak _eomma_!." Sahut Jiho seadanya.

" Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?."

" Hmm… aku tidak sengaja menumpahkah air diatasnya kemarin."

" Haish… dasar kau ini. Panggilah tukang _service_ untuk membetulkannya."

" _Nde_. _Araseo eomma_. Sekarang _eomma_ lebih baik istirahat saja. Aku tidak ingin eomma terlalu sibuk kerja dan sakit." Kata Jiho.

" Tumben kau mengkhawatirkan _eomma_ seperti itu."

" Hahahaha, aku ini kan anak yang berbakti, jadi harus mengkhawatirkan _eomma_." Sahut Jiho sekenanya.

" Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Kata ibunya sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Taewoon mendekam di penjara polisi, karena statusnya masih mengambang, antara bersalah dan tidak. Polisi tau dia tidak bersalah, tapi berita-berita _pers_ yang sudah menyimpang itu sangat memojokkan Taewoon atas penculikan Sungmin, akhirnya polisi memasukkan Taewoon di penjara hingga ada wawancara. Polisi juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan Taewoon karena reporter selalu datang silih berganti. Beberapa _fans_ juga datang langsung kesana, memastikan bahwa Taewoon benar-benar di penjara.

Sedangkan Sungmin sedang menggalau karena Taewoon berada dalam penjara. Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Taewoon, karena tidak seharusnya keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Dia sudah meminta pada _manager_ dan pimpinan perusahaannya untuk mengadakan wawancara, tapi mereka menolak dengan alasan keadaan Sungmin. Jadi mereka akan mengadakan wawancara jika kondisi Sungmin sudah baik.

Sungmin kembali ke dorm-nya bersama si _manager_. _Manager_nya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Sungmin karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia juga tidak bermaksud membuat Taewoon seperti ini. Bahkan dia juga belum menjenguk Taewoon ataupun memberitahukan sampai kapan Taewoon harus dipenjara.

" Jika saja _hyung_ tidak meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan dipenjara." Kata Sungmin kesal.

" Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali Sungmin-_ah_…" kata si _manger_ dengan rasa bersalah tapi juga dengan rasa lelah harus meladeni omelan Sungmin.

" Jika _hyung_ merasa bersalah ayo cepat adakan wawancara, _pers_ sudah terlalu keterlaluan membual dengan berita-berita tidak benar. Harusnya para penjahat itu yang dipenjara _hyung_, bukan dia." Kesal Sungmin.

" Aku mengerti Sungmin-_ah_… Tapi bos bilang harus menunggu kondisimu pulih dulu, apa tanganmu masih sakit?." Tanya si manager.

" _Ani_! jangan pikirkan tanganku." Sambar Sungmin tidak peduli.

" Jika kau ingin Taewoon segera keluar, maka kau harus segera memulihkan keadaanmu. Setelah itu kami akan langsung adakan wawancara." Kata si _manager_.

" _Araseo_!." Tukas Sungmin.

" Istirahatlah, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam." Pesan si manager.

Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap istirahat. Dia masih kepikiran tentang Taewoon. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Taewoon. Padahal Taewoon sudah mulai baik padanya, tiba-tiba mereka berpisah seperti itu. Rasanya baru tadi pagi dia tertawa melihat Taewoon yang ceroboh. Dan sekarang dia merindukan Taewoon yang selalu kebingungan merawatnya, ataupun Taewoon yang selalu mengeluh, dan memanggilnya _idol_ setiap saat. Sungmin benar-benar merindukan laki-laki yang ternyata membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama 3 minggu Sungmin menahan diri untuk tidak protes pada _manager_nya, dan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Dia ingin sekali menghubungi Taewoon, setidaknya dia bisa tau Taewoon baik-baik saja. Tapi _manager_nya benar-benar melarang Sungmin keluar dan menghubungi Taewoon. Sempat Sungmin hendak pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Taewoon, tapi akhirnya dia ketahuan dan _manager_nya semakin mengurungnya di dorm.

" Aku sudah sehat, sekarang ayo adakan wawancara." Kata Sungmin.

" Apa benar kau sudah sehat? Tapi perban di tanganmu masih—"

" Ini sudah lebih baik hyung. Lihat… aku bisa menggerakkanya lebih leluasa ketimbang dulu. Beberapa minggu lagi pasti akan sembuh total, dan aku bisa melakukan aktivitasku sendiri." Katanya.

" Haish… tetap saja—"

" _Hyung_! Kau sudah janji!." Protes sungmin.

" _Arasseo arasseo_… aku akan hubungi kantor." Kata si manager.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak sabar lagi untuk melakukan wawancara. Setelah manager-nya bicara panjang lebar, akhirnya dia membawa Sungmin ke kantor. Disana Sungmin benar-benar bersikeras untuk mengadakan wawancara hari itu juga. Akhirnya CEO mereka menuruti kemauan Sungmin untuk menggelar wawancara.

Pers dikejutkan dengan wawancara _official_ itu, semua reporter dari banyak stasiun TV segera datang, beberapa dari mereka akan menayangkan wawancara itu secara _Live_. Salah satu pihak dari entertainment Sungmin menghubungi kantor polisi untuk membawa Taewoon.

" Apa dia sudah dibawa kesini?." Tanya Sungmin pada si _manager_ ketika mereka akan masuk ke ruang acara.

" Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan Taewoon, fokuslah dengan apa yang akan kau katakan nanti." Kata si _manager_.

" Aku Tanya, pa dia sudah dibawa kemari?." Tanya Sungmin lebih tegas.

Si manager menghela nafas panjang. " Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sih? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

" Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan." Sahut Sungmin.

" Ck! Iya dia sedang dibawa kemari. Tapi dia tidak akan datang untuk wawancara untuk menghindari kericuhan. Dia akan melihat wawancara ini dari mobil. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata si _manager_.

Terlihat si moderator wawancara melakukan pembukaan, dan Sungmin bersiap di pintu. " Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum dia pergi." Kata Sungmin.

" Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk." Kata si _manager_, dia benar-benar sedikit jengkel dengan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan Taewoon.

Terdengar suara moderator menyambut Sungmin untuk masuk.

" Jangan bohongi aku lagi hyung. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bertemu dengannya." Kata Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak.

" Iya iya! Akan kuturuti semua yang kau mau. Sekarang masuklah!." Kata si _manager_.

Sungmin-pun masuk ke ruang acara, dan disambut cahaya menyilaukan dari _camera_-_camera_ reporter, ruangan menjadi riuh dan pertanyaan pertanyaan mulai dilontarkan sana sini.

Sungmin memang sudah membiasakan diri menahan silau itu. Dan kali ini dia terlihat benar-benar tidak terpengaruh dengan cahaya itu. Dia segera duduk dan menunggu jawaban yang di tanyakan padanya.

" Sungmin-_ssi_, apa benar waktu itu kau sudah diculik dan dianiaya?."

" Sungmin-_ssi_, bagaimana pria itu bisa menculikmu?."

" Apa dia sudah dihukum dengan berat?."

" Kenapa kau belum menggugatnya ke pengadilan?."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Lalu dia mulai mengambil _microphone_ dan bicara.

" Kurasa terjadi banyak sekali kesalahpahaman yang terjadi disini." Kata Sungmin memulai. " Memang benar aku sudah diculik waktu itu. Oleh supir pribadiku yang baru."

" Jadi benar dia sudah menculikmu?."

" Dia tidak boleh dibebaskan begitu saja."

Sungmin sedikit jengkel dengan para reporter yang terus saja berkomentar tanpa membiarkan dia bicara dengan tenang.

" Kurasa wawancara ini percuma diadakan jika kalian tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya." Kata Sungmin. " Aku melihat _fans_-ku dengan brutal memukuli seseorang yang tidak bersalah, memakinya dan malkukan hal buruk di depanku. Aku tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Aku tau maksud mereka ingin melindungi _idol_ mereka. Tapi kalian salah orang." Kata Sungmin. Tak ada suara reporter yang menyela seakrang.

" Setelah acara yang kudatangi waktu itu, aku memang pergi dengan supir pribadiku, dan aku tidak tau bahwa dia punya niat jahat padaku. Mereka memang menyakitku karena aku berusaha untuk kabur. Tapi orang yang selama ini kalian benci dan yang selalu kalian salahkan bukan pelakunya. Dialah yang menolongku waktu itu."

" Lalu kenapa dia kabur membawamu waktu itu?."

" Apa benar dia tidak berniat jahat padamu?."

" Aku mengatakan ini sejujur-jujurnya. Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan dariku? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak membalas budi pada orang yang sudah menolongku berkali-kali." Kata Sungmin. " Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat kejadian, karena aku tidak ingin dia terkena masalah. Ternyata aku salah. Akibatnya terjadi kesalahpahaman pada pihak media yang mengatakan dialah yang menculikku." Lanjut Sungmin.

" Hingga aku berada di Rumah Sakit, dialah yang menjagaku, dan banyak sekali membantuku di _dorm_. Aku tidak ingin ada _fans_ yang mengganggu kehidupannya dan keluarganya dengan mengatasnamakan kasus penculikan ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bersalah. Dan aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Aku ingin berita-berita tidak benar menyangkut Woo Taewoon dihapuskan, itu sama saja pencemaran nama baik." Kata Sungmin.

Setelah itu para reporter mulai bertanya lebih detail apa saja yang terjadi. mereka tidak bisa mengganti ataupun membuat berita yang tidak benar, karena beberapa stasiun TV sudah menyiarkan secara langsung. Wawancara itu berlangsung selama 1 jam, dan diputuskan bahwa Woo Taewoon tidak bersalah.

Ketika wawancara selesai banyak _fans_ yang meminta maaf langsung pada Sungmin atas perbuatan mereka pada Taewoon. Media sosial juga riuh dengan permintamaafan pada Sungin dan Taewoon.

Sungmin turun dari tempat wawancara itudan disambut oleh managernya. " Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?." Tanya si _manager_ sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. " Belum." Jawabnya.

" Haish… dia menunggumu di koridor. Aku sudah mengamankan tempatnya dari fans dan reporter. Sebaiknya cepatlah." Kata si _manager_.

Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu segera berlari menuju tempat Taewoon berada. Disana dia melihat Taewoon berdiri memunggunginya. Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan.

" Hey…" panggil Sungmin pelan.

Taewoon-pun menoleh. Terlihat ada beberapa luka di sudut bibir dan pelipisnya, sepertinya itu bekas luka yang ia dapat ketika dipukuli fans.

" Terimakasih. Choi Sungmin" Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendengar Taewoon memanggil namanya. Sebelumnya Taewoon selalu memanggilnya ' Idol' disertai dengan cacian. Tapi kali ini Taewoon benar-benar memanggil namanya.

" Kurasa ini pertamakalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar. Taewoon _hyung_." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Sepertinya kau juga pertamakali memanggil namaku. Apa kau sudah sehat?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin melihat tangan kirinya yang masih di perban. " Ini sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu. Walaupun aku belum bisa melepas besi penyangganya. Tapi aku bisa melakukan semua hal sendiri." Kata Sungmin.

" Kau terlihat sudah berubah tadi."

" Berubah?."

" _Nde_. Aku melihat wawancaranya. Kau terliaht lebih berani dan kuat dari sebelumnnya." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin merasa senang sekali, Taewoon tidak mengatakan dia _idol_ lemah seperti dulu. Tapi dia merasa aneh pertemuannya dengan Taewoon tidak dibumbui perkelahian atau perang mulut seperti dulu.

" Kurasa kau juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang." Kata Sungmin.

" Semua berkat kau." Kata mereka bersamaan, detik berikutnya mereka saling pandang dan disusul tawa.

" Kau sudah bebas. Kau juga sudah tidak perlu menjadi _bodyguard_-ku. Tidak perlu khawatir, jika ada _fans_ yang masih menyerangmu, kau boleh menuntutnya." Kata Sungmin.

" _Geurae_… Aku bisa pulang dengan tenang." Kata Taewoon.

Kemudian mereka saling terdiam. Rasanya mereka masih ingin terus bersama, tapi yang terjadi malah kecanggungan satu sama lain. Dulu mereka sangat ingin melakukan wawancara ini, dan ingin segera berpisah dengan masalah yang sudah diselesaikan. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, rasanya mereka tidak ingin berpisah.

" Ba… baiklah, aku harus pulang. Adikku sudah mencariku tadi." Kata Taewoon gugup.

" Geu… _geurae_… hati-hati di jalan hyung." Kata Sungmin. " Apa perlu aku suruh seseorang untuk mengantarmu?." Tanya Sungmin yang juga menjadi gugup dan bingung.

" _Ani_… aku bisa naik bus dari sini." Kata Taewoon.

" Oh… baik… terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku selama ini." Kata Sungmin sambil menunduk sejenak.

" _Nde_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kata Taewoon sambil berjalan pergi.

Sungmin masih terdiam melihat punggung Taewoon menjauh. Sedangkan Taewoon ingin sekali menoleh ke belakang melihat wajah Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak melakukannya.

Setelah Taewoon hilang di balik koridor, si _manager_ datang menghampiri Sungmin.

" Hey, kenapa masih berdiri di situ? Ayo kita kembali." Kata si _manager_.

" N.. _nde hyung_…" sahut Sungmin sambil mengikuti _manager_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang." Kata Taewoon ketika dia masuk ke rumah.

" Oh kau sudah pulang _hyung_?." Tanya Jiho yang masih nonton televisi.

" Nih, Dakgalbi pesananmu." Kata Taewoon sambil melempar sekeresek Dakgalbi pada Jiho.

" Huwahaha, akhirnya makan malam dengan Dakgalbi." Kata Jiho seolah dia tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang kasus Taewoon yang baru saja selesai.

" _Eomma_ dimana?." Tanya Taewoon.

" Dia sedang belanja ke pasar. Mungkin setelah ini pulang." Kata Jiho.

" Kau sudah makan belum?." Tanya Taewoon.

Tiba-tiba Jiho menatap Taewoon dengan pandangan horror. " Kau kenapa _hyung_? Menyeramkan sekali?." Tanya Jiho.

" Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Taewoon tidak mengerti.

" Sejak kapan kau khawatir aku belum makan atau belum?. " jawab Jiho.

Taewoon jadi menyadari dia tidak sekasar dulu. Mungkin itu gara-gara Sungmin. " Haish… lupakan." Sahut Taewoon sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Taewoon benar-benar galau dengan perasaannya. Entah kenapa dia jadi merindukan Sungmin. Harusnya dia senang sekarang dia bisa pulang dan tidak perlu repot-repot melindungi si _idol_, ataupun tidak perlu takut lagi diserang _fans_ dan disiarkan oleh media.

Tapi yang ia rasakan malah sebaliknya, dia masih ingin bersama Sungmin lebih lama lagi. Dia ingin merawat Sungmin, dan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak keberatan untuk manjadi bodyguard Sungmin lagi.

" Haish! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sudahlah, jangan ingat _idol_ itu lagi." Kata Taewoon tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, Sungmin masih tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia memang tidak memeiliki jadwal sepadat dulu, karena _manager_-nya ingin dia benar-benar sembuh, sehingga Sungmin bisa melanjutkan aktivitas _dance_-nya.

" Hey, kenapa kau lesu sekali sih? Bersemangatlah." Kata manager.

" _Hyung_, aku ingin di dorm saja hari ini…" kata Sungmin lemas.

" _Wae geuraesseo_? Ayolah masalah sudah selesai, harusnya kau senang." Kata si _manager_.

" _Molla_… Aku hanya tidak bersemangat."

" Apa karena Woo Taewoon itu?. " Tanya si _manager_ menggoda.

Sungmin terlihat salah tingkah. " Te… tentu saja tidak! Tanganku tiba-tiba sakit lagi, jadi aku malas keluar." Kata Sungmin pura-pura terlihat tangannya sakit.

" _Jinjjayo_? Mana mana sini bair kulihat." Kata si _manager_.

" _Ani_! sudah hyung pulang saja, aku ingin sendirian disini." Kata Sungmin.

" Hey, kenapa kau jadi begitu? Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan. Bukannya kau biasanya begitu? Menyuruh-nyuruhku melakukan apapun yang kau minta?." Tanya _manager_.

" Aku tidak minta apa-apa. Hanya ingin sendiri _hyung_. Duh, kau ini menganggu saja." Kata Sungmin cuek.

" Baiklah, aku sudah siapkan makanan di kulkas. Kau bisa menghangatkannya kalau kau lapar. Aku kembali ke kantor dulu." Kata si _manager_.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit tenang ketika managernya pergi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Taewoon. Entah kenapa dai rindu pada Taewoon yang pemalas, dan suka mengeluh. Tapi tidak ia pungkiri, Taewoon-lah yang membuatnya berubah.

" Apa bisa aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Pasti dia sekarang senang karena sudah kembali ke rumah." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Sungmin segera membuka pintu _dorm_-nya. Ternyata si _manager_ kembali.

" Ponselku tertinggal." Kata si _manager_.

" Ck! Ambilah klau begitu. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal lagi." Kata Sungmin sambil kembali ke sofa.

Si _manager_ segera mengambil ponselnya dan pergi. " Sungmin-_ah_, aku pergi dulu nee!."

" Hn…" sahut Sungmin yang sibuk bermain ponsel.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu kembali berbunyi. " Duh, _manager hyung_ ini, benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan artisnya isitrahat apa?." Gerutunya sambil membuka pintu.

" _Hyung_! Jika ada yang tertinggal lagi maka aku—"

Sungmin terkejut ketika melihat orang yang di depannya bukanlah _manager_nya, tapi— " Taewoon _hyung_?! Kenapa bisa kau ada disini?." Tanya Sungmin kaget.

" Hmm… harusnya kau bilang _annyeong_ Taewoon _hyung_." Kata Taewoon sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungmin langsung salah tingkah, tapi dia tidak bsia menghentikan senyum bahagianya. " Ma.. masuklah _hyung_." Kata Sungmin.

" Terimakasih." Kata Taewoon.

" Ada apa kau datang kesini _hyung_?."

" Aku dengar dari _manager_mu kau butuh _bodyguard_? Ibuku dan adikku memprotesku karena aku belum memiliki pekerjaan. Jadi karena sepertinya _bodyguard_ itu cocok denganku aku melamar ke perusahaanmu hari ini." Kata Taewoon.

" _Jinjjayo_?." Tanya Sungmin yang sebisa mungkin menahan rasa senangnya.

Tiba-tiba Taewoon menyentil dahi Sungmin. " Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar. Jujur saja, kau senang kan aku kembali?." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin memegangi dahinya sambil mengaduh. " N.. _nde_… aku senang _hyung_…" kata Sungmin.

" Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akann terus melindungimu." Kata Taewoon.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. " Kurasa aku harus jujur sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung." Kata Sungmin.

Taewoon tersenyum. Berhari-hari mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Hal itu tidak akan berhenti jika mereka tidak bertemu dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

" Tentu aku juga merindukanmu, _idol_ jelek." Kata Taewoon sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin.

" _Ya_! aku tidak jelek _hyung_! Bukatinya banyak yang suka padaku." Kata Sungmin membela diri.

" Karena itu aku ingin kau jelek saja, agar hanya aku yang suka padamu." Kata Taewoon. Sambil tertawa.

" Haish… kau ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.:: THE END ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya FF ini selesai juga… makasih buat semua readers yang udah dukung FF SPEED dan untuk readers yang TaeMin shipper…

Semoga bsia ketemu di karya TaeMin-ku yang lain. Dan jangan kapok kapok mantengin FF-ku yang rasanya nggak selese-selese, dan updatenya mesti telat…

Bisa langsung kontak aku [08976447225] kalau kalian ada yang mau di omongin, atau mau nagih FF ke aku.

Last things, Mind To Riview?


End file.
